Someday
by Jeannette Hetfield
Summary: The story of a girl who realizes she has feelings for her longtime best friend, a brave desert warrior, but her father's devastating plans for their departure from Egypt cause trouble. Only 6 chapters in this story. It's my first fanfic. Hope you like
1. Default Chapter

TITLE:  **__**

Someday

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

RATING: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters from The Mummy are owned by Stephen Sommers/Universal Studios. All other characters belong to the author. No infringement intended. This story is for fulfilling my own indulgence as far as Oded Fehr goes and is for the enjoyment of the readers. It actually turned out to be longer than I realized and has taken awhile to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

****

COMMENTS: I'm open to comments. Please send them to me at [_kjb1@flash.net_][1]. 

**__**

CHAPTER 1, 1917, Cairo

It was time to go back. Jensa James knew this with a great disappointment. Egypt had been her home for the last ten years. Now, she was being ripped away from all she had known. Hers was a family of archaeologists and Egyptologists. She grew up among these people, learning the Arabic language, the beginnings of ancient Egyptian and being able to decipher hieroglyphics. Her father and mother were obsessed with ancient Egypt. It had always been a way of life for them. So why leave? Jensa continually asked herself and her parents this question. They informed her that she and her brother Michael were going to need a proper education if they ever wanted to become archaeologists. In order for that to be accomplished, they would need to study at a major university and the best universities were back home in the states. Jensa couldn't believe her ears. They could get just as good an education here in Cairo. They responded by saying they needed to get back to New York. They had been away long enough.

Jensa was, of course, furious. Egypt _was_ her home. She barely had any memories of living in New York. She had only been six years old when the family departed for the land of the pyramids. Although she remembered enjoying the snow a great deal, the cold, vicious winters were hardly a welcome sight. Her parents were sympathetic towards her feelings, but they had already made their decision. What Jensa didn't know was that part of her father's decision to leave was because of her steadily growing friendship with one of the locals. Mr. James hated the Med-jai and their leader, Ardeth Bay. Ardeth's father and Mr. James had crossed paths many years ago. He wanted Jensa as far away from the desert tribe as possible. She was only sixteen; a young, impressionable girl. Obviously, she was impressed with this desert rogue. Her father was especially protective of her. The people who inhabited the desert lived rough and dangerous lives. Samuel James, her father, feared for her safety.

"Daddy, please. You're making something out of nothing. Ardeth and I are only friends."

"Jensa, don't be ignorant. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's got more than friendship on his mind. You're young and beautiful. With those Irish green eyes, long curly dark brown hair and snow white skin of yours, you've thrown him for a loop. He's out to claim you for his own." He paused for effect and to take a breath. "Besides," he waved his hand in the air, "He's too old for you."

"He's not too old for me!"

"You're sixteen. He's twenty-one. In my book, that's too old. From the kind of life he lives, he's already an experienced man. You're an inexperienced sixteen year old child."

"I am not a child!" she yelled.

"Young adult then, but you're still my child and I won't have you go traipsing off with a desert wanderer you hardly know."

"We've known each other for seven years!"

"I don't care how long you've known him. I also won't have you spending time with him while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear."

Jensa blushed. "He doesn't do that!"

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Daddy, I assure you that all we've ever done is talk."

"About what?" He sat down on the edge of his desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Egypt's ancient history mostly and Hamunaptra. He tells me all kinds of stories of the past. Ardeth's rather amused that I take such an interest in it."

"I'll bet. He shouldn't talk of Hamunaptra to you. It's a dangerous place. Next thing, you'll want to pay a visit to it."

"I can assure that I never want to pay that dreadful place a visit."

"I hope so."

"Be quiet and let me finish, Daddy."

Mr. James bowed low and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "As you wish, your highness."

Jensa narrowed her eyes and ignored her father's mocking tone of voice. "He said he values our friendship."

"What for?"

"Because he doesn't have a lot of friends. He also said—"

"I'm getting a little tired of what 'he says'," Mr. James rudely interrupted.

Jensa continued as if he hadn't even spoken. "He also said that he took a liking to me because I was different from all of the other foreigners here and from all of the girls that he knows. The foreigners are snobby socialites. The other girls constantly compete for his affections and would do his every whim. I've seen the way women fawn all over him."

"And you don't?" he asked with disbelief.

"No, I don't," Jensa said simply.

Mr. James still eyed her suspiciously, but his knowledge of his daughter told him that she would never lie to him. Some moments passed before he finally spoke. "I believe you, Jensa, however, we are still going back to New York." Jensa's face fell on that last sentence. "Maybe someday we'll come back."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better."

He stood up and walked over to her, taking her firmly, but gently by the shoulders. "Once we've been in New York for awhile, I assure you, you'll feel better and….you'll forget all about what's-his-name."

"His name is Ardeth Bay!" she yelled. 

Her father sighed resignedly. "Whatever, darling." He dropped his hands from her shoulders and went to sit down at his desk, saying nothing. It was meant as a dismissal and a silent announcement that he was tired of the subject. Jensa opened her mouth to protest, but quickly changed her mind. It would be a futile attempt to argue anymore. So she behaved like the typical sixteen year old and stalked out of the library with a pouty expression.

***

Jensa glanced at the clock on the night stand next to her bed. It read 10:30 PM. The time was getting closer. Ardeth had left a message with the cook in the James' house saying that he could see her that night at 10:30 PM. The cook was a friend of the Med-jai warriors and kept these little visits between the master's daughter and Ardeth a secret—at his own risk.

She opted for the more comfortable clothes and had quickly changed from a hindering dress to khaki pants and a short-sleeved, white, pullover cotton top. Quickly, she slipped her black leather boots on and strode to the balcony outside the window of her room. There he was waiting for her. 10:30 sharp. A sudden sadness washed over her face because she knew she wouldn't get to meet him like this anymore. Jensa hadn't realized until it was too late that these secret meetings with her close friend Ardeth Bay were very special to her.

"Hurry up!" he said a little to loudly.

"Shh!" she warned. "Keep your pants on."

There was a small lattice frame next to her balcony. It ran from the roof to the ground and made for an excellent ladder. Jensa quickly descended and ran up to his horse, Ahmar. He held out an arm for her. She grabbed it as he helped her mount. Ardeth clicked his tongue quietly and the horse slowly trotted until Ardeth knew they were safe from anyone's view and then the horse broke into a canter.

It took a little time for them to reach where they were going. They were heading for the Zakiyyah Oasis. It was "their place". Jensa loved thinking of it that way. It was their own special place where they could talk freely and be themselves. The small oasis was about fifteen minutes from her house. A large rock sat next to the water and made a perfect place for them to sit. It was low enough for them to wade their fingers in the water. Jensa dismounted first followed by Ardeth. He tied the reins to one of the five palms that helped put a little shade over the water. 

"You have been unusually quiet tonight, Jen. Something's wrong. You didn't even say one word on the way out here," he said, taking his usual place beside her on the rock. Ardeth took off his turban and ran his fingers through his curly raven hair. He furrowed his brow in concern at the sad look on her face. "Tell me, what's troubling you?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I might as well come right to the point." Jensa sighed deeply. "I'm leaving Egypt," she said flatly.

"Leaving?" he repeated, "Why?"

"Daddy's suddenly decided that mine and my brother's education would best be served back in New York. We're leaving in two weeks." Jensa held up her first two fingers in a 'V' shape.

Ardeth said nothing and continued to stare at Jensa. He masked his emotions well at times and _this_ was one of those times. Jensa wasn't sure what his eyes were saying to her. Silence continued until she could stand it no longer. "Ardeth, say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"This is a big decision." He looked away from her. "You're father didn't come to it lightly. You've been here ten years. Why leave? I understood this to be your home. You've said as much."

"It is my home. I hardly remember anything about New York, certainly not enough that I call it home."

Ardeth's eyes closed and he took on a weary expression, slowly absorbing the sudden news of his closest friend's coming departure. "I shall miss you, Jensa."

"I'll miss you too. I don't want to leave, Ardeth, but I, of course, have no say in the matter. My opinion doesn't count."

He turned back to her. "Doesn't it?" he asked with anger.

"Not in my house it doesn't. I've been through all of this with Daddy over and over again. He won't budge. My stupid brother Michael isn't any help either. He doesn't care one way or the other. Daddy's being mean and stubborn, demanding that he gets his way."

"Now who do I know that has those same traits?" Jensa scowled at Ardeth and reaching down, flung water at him. He retaliated. Soon they were flinging water at each other, momentarily forgetting the sad news she had just told him. Jensa grabbed some sand and stuck it in the water. Rolling it into a ball, she stood up, backed away from him and took aim. "What are you doing?" he asked puzzled.

Jensa pondered on this a minute. "Instead of making a snowball for a snowball fight, I'm making a sandball for a sandball fight." She then proceeded by pelting Ardeth in the chest. He was slightly taken aback, never having heard of a snowball fight, but he was a quick learner. It did not take him long to catch on. Jensa stood up and ran to the other side of the oasis and made more sandballs. She mercilessly began pelting him and screamed in surprise as he launched his own attack. She took off running, occasionally dodging his near perfect aim.

"No fair! You can throw harder!" Jensa yelped and giggled at the same time while he continued his own merciless pelting. They ran from each other, taking cover behind the palms and Ardeth's horse.

"I like this game, " he said smiling wickedly. He then proceeded to make his sandballs bigger and bigger. Ardeth made one nearly as large as a human head, while still throwing the occasional sandball at Jensa. He smiled with pride at the accomplishment. 

When she saw the size of the huge sandball, her mouth hung open. "You wouldn't dare!" Slowly, she backed away as he stepped closer and closer. Fresh out of sandballs, Jensa did the only thing she could. She took off running. Ardeth closed in on her, took aim and released, hitting her square in the chest. "Ardeth!!" she yelled as she lost her balance and fell into the cool water. Waves of anger spilled over her, along with the water. She broke through the surface to see him laughing so hard at her that tears fell from his eyes. Jensa just floated there in the water, hoping he would offer to help her out. Then she could seize her opportunity for victory. Luck smiled on her.

"Poor, Jensa! You're all wet!" Ardeth was hardly feeling sorry for. He reached out his hand to help her and she took it, immediately pulling him in the water. Now, it was she who was laughing, but Ardeth didn't resurface. Jensa looked all around her.

"Ardeth?" Suddenly, something grabbed her ankles and she disappeared beneath the water. Her heart jumped in her throat. She swam her way furiously to the top. Once she resurfaced, he was laughing at her again. "You will pay for that, Ardeth Bay!" Jensa threw her arms around his neck and forcefully dunked him in the water. Once more, their infantile fighting resumed until they were both too tired and out of breath to continue. Ardeth climbed out first and this time she accepted his offered hand without pulling him in. "That wasn't funny!" She grabbed her hair and began wringing the water out.

"What?" he asked innocently. Droplets of water spilled down his finely chiseled features.

"When you didn't surface, I thought you'd drowned or something. Then, you stopped my heart by grabbing me like that."

"You started it." He glanced down at himself. His robes were clinging to him. He hadn't taken off his sword belt and the added weight of his wet clothes quickly became an annoyance. He unbuckled the belt and threw it on the rock. Ardeth looked at Jensa with a wicked smile again and burst into laughter. It didn't take long for Jensa to join him. What a sight they were, soaking wet from head to toe and laughing hysterically.

"You really gonna miss me, Ardeth?" Jensa asked suddenly serious.

"Jensa, of course I'll miss you. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Nothing." She looked down at some pebbles by her feet and bent down to pick them up. One by one, she threw them into the water. "I'll really miss coming here with you…and defying my father."

"Only you'd have the nerve to do that."

Jensa threw in another rock, watching the ripples spread further and further out until they were no more. "You're defying him too. The right and proper thing would be for you to leave me alone."

"You know very well that I couldn't do that. You wouldn't want me to either." He went over to his horse and began rifling through one of the saddlebags. 

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?" Jensa asked excitedly.

"See for yourself." Ardeth handed her a brown piece of folded cloth. Jensa unfolded it and gasped in delight at what she held. It was a silver ring with hieroglyphs imprinted on it in tourmaline. The same symbols were tattooed on Ardeth's cheeks. Jensa slipped it on her right ring finger. Ardeth smiled happily at her delight with his gift. "You like it?"

"Ardeth, it's beautiful! I've never been given anything so exquisite. I love it. Thank you." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He responded by gently enveloping her in his massive arms. "I didn't realize how much you valued our friendship until now. This ring symbolizes that, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Ardeth. I don't want to leave." She withdrew her arms from him and walked back to the edge of the water. "I wish I could just stay here."

"By yourself? Where would you stay?" He raised his eyebrows.

"With you," she said in a barely audible whisper. Ardeth heard her though and gave her a sympathetic look. "No, huh? How about Hamunaptra?"

"That is a definite no," he said sternly. "I don't know why you entertain these ideas. You couldn't stay here anyway."

"I know, but it makes me feel better just thinking about running away."

"But you can't run away."

Jensa sighed and fingered her ring with a worried look on her face. "I won't fit in."

"Like you fit in so well here?"

"I do fit in here," she retorted. "Better than I would anywhere else."

"True," he agreed.

"When we get back to New York, I'll not know a single person. I'll be all alone without friends and be a subject of ridicule and torment."

"No, you won't. You'll make friends easily. You have such a charming personality," he said sarcastically.

"You're right. I made friends with you didn't I?" she shot back.

"Touché," he smirked.

Jensa wrinkled her eyebrows. "Where'd you hear that word?"

"From the English merchants in Cairo."

She smiled, showing her approval and ran her fingers through her still dripping wet hair. Looking up, she said, "What time do you think it is?"

Ardeth glanced up at the sky knowledgeably. "It is near midnight." He bent down to retrieve his scimitar belt and buckled it back on.

"Midnight?!" Jensa walked back towards Ahmar. "I really should be getting back." He followed behind and mounted. "Ardeth, would you go a little slower? I want this night to last as long as possible. It might be the last time we get to do this." Swiftly, he pulled Jensa up to sit side saddle in front of him. "Why did you do that?" she asked somewhat alarmed.

"If we ride like this, we will be slow in returning." Ardeth looked her in the eye with his unfaltering obsidian gaze. "That is what you wanted, right?"

Jensa nodded. Ardeth held the reins in one hand and encircled Jensa's waist with the other. The horse jumped forward to the soft click of Ardeth's tongue, and all too soon for the two friends, he took her home.

Jensa sighed deeply and rested her head on Ardeth's shoulder. Despite the chill that had taken possession of her since she fell into the water, Jensa suddenly felt warm and comfortable leaning against him with his arm wrapped protectively around her. His hot breath tickled her skin and sent a chill up her spine causing her to shiver slightly. Ardeth mistook her shiver as being brought around by her wet hair and clothes. "You are cold." He let go of her waist and rubbed her arms with his hand, trying to warm her. "I should not have knocked you into the water."

"Yes, you should have. I deserved it."

"Come to think of it, you did."

Jensa playfully slapped his arm and glanced down at her newly acquired present and asked: "Where did you get this ring?"

"It was my mother's."

"Your mother's?" she said in surprise. "Oh, Ardeth, I can't keep this ring. It rightfully belongs to her."

"At one time it did, but she gave it to me to give to someone who is worthy to wear it. My father gave it to her before they were married. He spent many days and nights making it for her."

Before they were married? Jensa tensed at these words. If Ardeth noticed her tension, he didn't show it. Jensa, stop it, she told herself harshly. It's not like he's on his knee proposing. It's just a symbol of how much he cares for me as his friend. Friend? That word suddenly sounded strange to her. Did she really want to be his friend? Or did she want more? She could honestly say to herself that she had never had romantic feelings towards him. Until now. 

His giving her this ring clearly showed his devotion to her, but it had also awakened something deep inside of her that she never knew was there. Now she realized she had feelings for the man she had called her best friend for the past seven years.

Oh, dear! she thought. I'm a complete head case. The profound sadness crept up inside of her again almost ready to burst. After this sudden realization of her feelings for Ardeth, she was leaving. She didn't know how long she was going to be gone or if she would ever get to come back. The tears claimed reign to her face. This reaction to her thoughts did not go unnoticed by Ardeth this time. Quickly, he stopped his horse and turned her face to his. "Are you all right? Why are you crying?" Concern masked those eyes she had come to know so well.

Jensa shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder sobbing like a little girl. She clutched his black robes not wanting to be parted from him. Ardeth held her and stroked her hair. She sat there cradled in his arms until her sobbing subsided somewhat and disentangled herself from his robes. "I'm sorry, " she said sniffing and to her dismay, she hiccuped. She always hiccuped when she cried. Despite the fact that she was crying, Ardeth's mouth twitched at the corners trying to form a smile. Strangely enough, the combination of Jensa's tears and hiccups was endearing to him. He forced the smile down and said: "Tell me, Jen. Why the tears?"

Jensa forced back another sob and slowly admitted, "I don't want to leave and I don't want to leave you." He raised his eyebrows at her last remark. Jensa immediately became embarrassed at her own words, not knowing why she had dared speak such a personal admission of her true feelings. Quickly, she turned her face away and hiccuped again.

"Look at me." Her eyes were closed. Slowly she turned her face up and looked into his eyes. "Jensa, you know it can't be."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, you are too young and another, your father would object."

"I know," she said sadly.

"If you were three or four years older I'd—"

"You'd what?" she interrupted, eyes blazing.

Ardeth grinned. "Nevermind." Another uncomfortable silence took over until they reached her house. By then, her hiccups had subsided. Jensa held onto his arm while she slid down from the saddle. Turning, she looked up at him and saw her feelings mirrored in his eyes. Waves of desolation came over her again and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Ardeth sensed her feelings and jumped down. He put his arms around her giving her the hug she so desperately needed. Ardeth and Jensa stood encircled in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of minutes. Reluctantly, Jensa loosened her hold on him, but Ardeth did not let go of her. She chose to spend her remaining minutes with him by studying him closely.

Even with wet hair, he still looked magnificent. Part of his hair was dry. Wavy tendrils blew across his face in the light breeze that was blowing. His raven locks were enough to almost make Jensa jealous. Lord knows my wet hair doesn't look like that, she thought. Her gaze fell to his mouth. Her fingers ached to trace the full curve of his bottom lip, but Jensa decided that she didn't have enough courage. His short, neatly trimmed beard made him seem older than his twenty-one years. 

She knew just by gazing into his eyes that he had seen many things that would probably give her nightmares. Ardeth lived a hard life fraught with dangers. Maybe that excited her a little bit and was part of the reason she loved to be with him. She had known Ardeth for years now, but sometimes he still seemed like a mystery to her. Not to her surprise, she wanted to be entangled in this mystery with him. 

Jensa once asked Ardeth not too long after they'd met if he had ever killed anyone. He hesitated only a second before simply answering her with a steady yes. To his surprise, she was not shocked. He then asked her if that bothered her. She said no. Ardeth had already told her what the Med-jai did. She respected them, knowing their job couldn't be easy, but they did what they had to in order to keep Hamunaptra guarded. To Jensa, if that meant killing people to protect an evil so powerful it could destroy the earth and its population, then there was no wrong in it. 

The only thing that worried her was Ardeth's safety, but she chided herself knowing full well he could take care of himself. The way he held her in his arms was enough to prove to her his strength. The intensity of his gaze was enough to make her melt. Jensa was becoming embarrassed at the scrutiny of his intense gaze, but she took a firm hold of herself and gazed back at him hoping her expression was equally as intense.

Jensa nervously twisted the ring around on her finger and glanced at the tattoos on his face. She wasn't sure of their exact meaning, but they signified strength and the power of the warrior. The other Med-jai warriors also bore tattoos on their bodies, but were different from Ardeth's. His signified his leadership. Each man in the tribe bore tattoos that signified their different strengths. These markings showed that each of these men were unique individuals.

"Ardeth," she finally said, "will I see you again before I leave?"

"I do not know, Jensa. It is hard for me to determine the next time I'll be in Cairo."

"Oh," Jensa said, disappointment very apparent in her voice and eyes.

"However," Ardeth could _not_ disappoint her or bear to see that she would be truly hurt if he wouldn't visit her again. "I don't want this to be the last time I see you, so yes, you'll see me again before you leave."

Jensa's eyes brightened somewhat. "I'm so glad." She glanced up to her room. "I guess I should…"

"Yes, you should. Goodnight, Jensa." Ardeth let go of her and mounted his horse. She felt cold where the warmth of his hands had been on her back. Jensa slowly began her ascent up to her room. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. Before heading into her room, she looked down at Ardeth and waved good-bye. He did the same, smiled briefly at her and left. Jensa quickly went inside not even bothering to turn on the lights. She undressed quickly, hung her wet clothes on the hook of her bathroom door, brushed her half-way dry hair and quickly braided it. The soft sheets of her bed felt warm to her chilled skin. Despite her sleepiness, Jensa wanted to remain awake to come up with a way that would allow her to stay in Cairo, but sleep won out. Jensa gave into the plush comfort of her pillow and fell asleep within minutes.

   [1]: mailto:kjb1@flash.net



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 **__**

Someday

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

CHAPTER 2

Jensa moaned with displeasure as she felt something prodding her side. Rolling over onto her stomach, she hoped it would stop. If I'm dreaming, she thought, this has to be the most annoying dream of all time! The prodding continued and then the talking began.

"Jensa, it's time for you to get up."

Jensa's only response was to moan again and with one quick movement, yanked the pillow out from under her head and then covered it in a futile attempt to shut out the noise. "Go away," came a muffled, groggy demand from under the pillow.

"Do I have to pour water on you, Jensa?" Kerri threatened. 

Jensa jerked up and angrily pointed a finger at the James' housekeeper, but Jensa considered her to be a close friend. "Don't you dare!"

"I'd do it and you know it."

"Fine! I'll get up." Jensa threw back the covers and stormed into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Kerri followed close at her heels.

"Why did I have to get up so early?" Jensa asked sticking the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Trust you to have already forgotten. In one ear and out the other." Jensa glared her at impatiently. "Remember we agreed to go to the _souk_ today?" Jensa nodded, picked up a glass of water, sipped a few drops to rinse out her mouth and spat. As she wiped her mouth dry with a hand towel, she noticed in her mirror that Kerri was inspecting the damp clothes she hanged on the back of the door from her previous meeting with Ardeth. "Jensa, why are your clothes wet?" Kerri ran her hands over the damp material.

Amazed at how quickly the lie formed in her mind and fell out of her mouth, Jensa answered, "When I stepped out of the bathtub last night, I pulled my robe from the hook, forgetting that the clothes were underneath. They fell in the water." Jensa watched Kerri nervously in the mirror, and not even realizing she was holding her breath, exhaled.

Kerri laughed. "You always were a klutz."

"Am not," she said a little too defensively.

"You sure are in a mood this morning! Now hurry. We have to get going." Kerri handed her the rumpled clothes and left her room. Jensa threw the now almost dry clothes over the back of her vanity chair and began dressing. As she was rifling through the clothes in her closet, she couldn't find anything that pleased her. Then she remembered the pretty black, lightweight cotton dress Ardeth had once seen her in and complimented on how pretty she looked in it. Quickly, she yanked it off the hanger and pulled it on. Something was missing. She glanced back to her closet.

"Ah, yes. The green cardigan. It matches my eyes." After pulling it over the dress, Jensa was quite pleased with her appearance. Jewelry would have been a nice touch, but she opted only for emerald drop earrings and Ardeth's ring. She'd have worn more, but the heat swelled her fingers to a point where the rings wouldn't come off, however, she didn't mind if that happened with Ardeth's ring.

"I'm never to take it off, " she said to herself in the mirror. "Oh, dear. I am a lovesick puppy wondering if my appearance is suddenly good enough and pretty enough for Ardeth." Jensa shook her head with some embarrassment as she stepped into a pair of black pumps and felt herself blush even though she was the only one in the room. She had, of course, been hoping to see Ardeth in the _souk_ and had chosen his favorite dress on her to wear. "Silly girl, Ardeth doesn't just go wandering aimlessly around in the _souk_ looking for his lovesick girlfriend!" Skillfully, she threw her dark brown hair up into a ponytail and secured it with a green silk ribbon. "The finishing touch." Jensa stuck her tongue out at the mirror, grabbed her black straw hat, black purse and headed out the door down to breakfast.

"Hungry, dear?" asked Jennifer James, Jensa's mother.

"Famished." She plopped down in the chair and eagerly began devouring her hot meal. Soon, her father and brother Michael joined them. Kerri ate with the family because she was considered to be a part of it even after just one year as their housekeeper. Jensa often referred to Kerri as the sister she never had.

"So, will the two of you be heading into the _souk_ today?" asked Mr. James.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Hey, I'd like to go with you…if that's all right," her brother said.

"Sure, tag along." Jensa smiled warmly at her brother. Michael was a good brother to Jensa and she loved him dearly. Unfortunately, Michael had been floundering for some time now. At twenty—two, Michael was considered to be the ne'er do well of the family. He'd been out of school for about four years with nothing to show for it. He'd also picked up the habits of heavy drinking and gambling. The James family was pretty well off as far as money was concerned, so he was content to spend it at his leisure. Once they got back to America, however, Mr. James was determined to do something about Michael's lack of interest in anything and try to make a respectable man out of him. He thought perhaps sending both he and Jensa to school to learn about Egyptology would give Michael direction.

"There are a few things I need to do in town. What do you say I drop you off in the _souk_ for a couple of hours and we meet around noon for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Michael nodded as he took in a mouthful of eggs. Within the hour, Jensa, Kerri and Michael jumped into the car for an outing that wouldn't soon be forgotten.

***

"Okay, so we meet at noon right here then have some lunch," said Michael.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I know this great little _casbah_—--"

"Oh, no, Michael. You are not dragging Kerri and I into a _casbah_," Jensa said, holding her hand, palm up in a firm manner.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a dirty, dingy bar. Let's have lunch at the Kenoba Hotel. They do serve lovely food there and they even have a bar, so if you feel like going on a drunken binge and passing out, we can rent a room for you to sleep it off in," Jensa said sarcastically.

"You're funny, Jen."

"I know," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, lunch at Kenoba. Got it. I'll bid you ladies good day." Michael spun off leaving the two girls to fend for themselves.

"Your brother is exasperating," Kerri said as they strolled through the _souk_, stopping at each little shop to browse.

"Tell me about it." Jensa reached up to scratch her cheek. The silver ring from Ardeth glinted in the sunlight. Kerri grabbed her hand and studied the ring.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded. "It's beautiful!"

Jensa felt panic-stricken for a few seconds. Another lie spewed from her mouth. "I found it outside our house. Finder's keepers." Jensa nervously pulled her hand away from Kerri's grasp and turned around to the shop in front of her pretending to admire the little stand of red fez hats. Typical, they couldn't have stopped in front of something better than these ridiculous looking hats. 

"You're lying, Jensa. Tell me where you got this ring, or do I already know?"

Jensa gave Kerri a sidelong glance. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said too forcefully.

"You're not a lying kind of a person and I will say you are one of the most honest people I know. It must take something pretty serious to make you lie." Kerri knew exactly where the ring had come from. Jensa looked over at Kerri's small frame. They were about the same height, give or take an inch. Kerri was just under five feet with Jensa being at five feet. She had a pert little nose, although she complained that it was too big and had the feet to match. Kerri was terribly self—critical of herself. With blond hair and brown eyes the color of chocolate and cute lips shaped like a heart, Kerri was really quite pretty. Her petite features were attractive, but she could be quite domineering and was the exact opposite of her looks at times. Although Kerri was the housekeeper, she seemed so much more. At first, Mr. and Mrs. James weren't too sure about whether or not Kerri would work out, being so young. She was only four years older than Jensa, but had proven she had a steady head on her shoulders. The James' wouldn't have been able to turn her out. Kerri had spent most of her childhood in and out of orphanages and decided to take a chance when their job opening of housekeeper was available. So far, Kerri had worked out splendidly and she and Jensa got along so well together being close in age. She had now been with the family for one year and she hoped to continue as long as she was able to. "I'm not going to rat on you, Jensa. Please know that whatever you tell me stays between us."

"You swear you won't tell Daddy?" Jensa clasped Kerri's hands between her own in a pleading manner.

"Cross my heart." She wrenched her hands from Jensa's and made a criss-cross sign over her heart.

"Ardeth gave it to me."

"I'd guessed as much. When?"

"Last night."

Kerri's eyes widened. "Last night?" she repeated. "You mean to tell me that you went out with Ardeth after the argument with your father about him?"

Jensa defiantly held up her head. "Yes, I did."

"To the oasis, no doubt?"

"Our usual spot," she said insolently.

"Does that explain the wet clothes?" Kerri was too smart for her own good. Jensa nodded curtly. Kerri looked disappointed. "You lied to me."

"I had to. Are you going to run and tell my father?"

"I'm not a tattle tale, Jen. I'm just disappointed that you thought you had to lie to me. We're closer than that."

Jensa said resignedly, "You're right. I'll tell you next time."

"Next time, huh? You plan on still meeting with Ardeth at all hours of the night?" Jensa nodded curtly again. "Well, don't blame me when you get caught. You're on your own. I'm almost afraid to ask how your clothes got wet."

"I merely fell into the water."

"You can't just fall in. There has to be a reason."

"We were playing a game and I fell in. It's that simple."

"Mm hmm."

"Do you disapprove as well?"

"Jensa, I haven't worked for your family for very long, so I've never actually met him and from all the nice things you say about him I can tell he's a very nice man, but the point, is that he is a _man_ and you're a girl. I'm not speaking ill of him, but I can see your father's point of view. You know the Med-jai are dangerous."

The shopkeeper of the fez hats looked at the girls curiously with mild fear in his eyes. Jensa whispered harshly, "Why don't you say Med-jai a little louder? I don't think anyone heard you." 

Kerri took Jensa by the elbow and pulled her further on down the busy street. This time, she lowered her voice loud enough for only the two of them to hear. "I'm only thinking of your safety."

"I'm perfectly safe with Ardeth. I couldn't be safer with anyone else."

"Yes, I know how capable he is, but that's not the safety I'm talking about."

Jensa gaped at Kerri in horror. "You don't trust me," she surmised.

"No, I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"I can't believe it. You too? First, you say he's nice then you say you don't trust him. Am I the only one in this country that has ever given him a chance? Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course."

"No, you're not," she accused. Jensa pulled her arm away from Kerri and ran ahead of her. 

"Jensa, where are you going?" Kerri exclaimed.

Jensa ran hurriedly through the crowds and turned down an alleyway to hide from Kerri. Not five minutes later, she saw Kerri go by. Jensa kept herself hidden in the shadow of the building so she wouldn't be seen.

She was so angry with Kerri that she just needed some time by herself to cool down. What was she going to do? Jensa felt miserable. Everyone was against Ardeth, but why? He had been nothing but kind. She sighed heavily and headed back the way she came, having felt confident that she lost Kerri. Just as she was about to turn out of the alley, two men stepped in front of her blocking her path. Both were Egyptians. Each wore long white robes with blue tunics over them. A matching blue turban complete with a veil revealing only their eyes sat atop their heads. One was short and the other was about a foot taller. Jensa vaguely thought the short man's eyes looked familiar, but couldn't place him. They were looking at her rather strangely. Jensa suddenly felt trapped and afraid, but found her voice. "Excuse me, gentlemen," she said quietly.

"Do not excuse yourself, Miss James," the tall man said.

"Um, do I know you two?" The two men exchanged glances and took a step towards her. She tried to remain as calm as possible. "Can I help you with something?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, we believe you can," the tall man spoke again. 

Jensa backed slowly up, hoping she might be able to get around them. She walked widely to the right of the short one, but he grabbed her arm and she could feel his long fingernails pushing into her skin through the thin fabric of her cardigan. "Let go of me!" she demanded. The tall man's response was to pull out a piece of cloth and a little glass bottle from his tunic pocket. Chloroform! Jensa stared in horror as he wetted the cloth down. She did the only thing she could think of; Jensa rose up her foot and kicked the short man in the shin. He yelped in pain and grabbed his leg. Jensa took off down the opposite end of the alleyway. There was an old door she spotted and headed for it in a dead run. The tall man's long legs quickly caught up with her. In a few short strides, he tackled her to the ground. Her hat fell off of her head and her purse was thrown to the side into a puddle of muddy water. She struggled as hard as she could to free herself from his grasp, but he was incredibly strong. He wrapped his arm around the front of her shoulders and dragged her back towards the short man. She was momentarily shocked as he cursed at her in Arabic. Jensa tried her only other option. "Help me!" she screamed, but that was her only vocal attempt. The tall man brought the cloth up to her face and covered her mouth and nose. Jensa struggled to the very end. Waves of darkness consumed her and she lost consciousness. 

The tall man picked Jensa up and flung her over his shoulder. They disappeared behind the door that Jensa had tried to escape through. It was rotting and split halfway up the middle. The short man took one last look around and assured himself that no one had seen anything, stepped through the doorway and quietly shut the rotting door. He missed the little girl peaking her head around the corner. She had seen everything, but she looked to the adults around her. Who would believe this little girl's tale?


	3. Chapter 3

Someday **__**

Someday

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

CHAPTER 3

Many people crowded the _souk_, just the same as they did the day before and would do the next day. The vendors of each shop called out to passersby, as they were eager to make a good bargain for their merchandise. Natives and tourists alike strolled the busy market browsing the displayed goods. An English couple stood in front of a shop containing rows of slippers, bags and wallets. The woman exclaimed her delight at the beautifully embossed designs on the slippers. Her husband held her hand as she tried the delicate items on her feet. He declared they were a perfect fit and insisted she have a bag to match. Her fingers caressed the ornate designs of the aqua-colored material that matched the slippers perfectly. Her husband bartered with the female vendor. A price was finally settled upon and the money handed over. The woman gave her husband a grateful peck on the cheek as they walked away with the souvenirs. The vendor pulled out a leather pouch from under her clothes and stashed the money inside, so as not to lose it or her father would be very angry with her and not let her leave their home for a month.

It was incredibly busy this time of year. A group of veiled women strode along the road. Most of the women of Egypt wore black galabayas and only their dark, alert eyes were visible. Their hair was covered in black abayas, further adding to the mysterious appearance. More women walked with large straw baskets of clothes and jugs of water balanced on their heads. Amazingly, they managed to keep from spilling the contents all over the street and carried poise mingled with gracefulness as the tourists marveled at their balancing act.

Kerri, however, had seen it all before for many years and took no notice of the productive day the vendors were having with consumers. She stared into each and every feminine face she passed, hoping to find the one person she was looking for.

Helplessly, she looked around. She had been looking for Jensa for nearly an hour. "Where is that girl?" Kerri decided to turn around and go back the way she had come. "Maybe I just should have kept my mouth shut. It's all my fault. Now we're both running around the _souk_ by ourselves. Bad situation!" Kerri was extremely worried. It wasn't like Jensa to just take off. She really must care about this Ardeth person to run away. Kerri stopped in her tracks by an alleyway and looked around. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention down at the end of the alley. She jumped back as an unusually large rat scurried across her feet. Pulling her wits back together, she headed straight for the objects that had caught her eye. Her hair stood on the back of her neck. Kerri bent down and picked up a black straw hat and a small black purse that was drenched in muddy water from the puddle it had been lying in. She slowly opened the purse only to have her fears confirmed. There was a white handkerchief inside with the letters 'J.J.' embroidered in green thread on the corner. Kerri's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob. 

"Jensa?" her voiced croaked. "Jensa, answer me! If this is your idea of some cruel joke just to get back at me for what I said…" Although Kerri new Jensa would never play such a horrible trick on her. "I've got to find Michael!" Kerri ran out of the alley and back into the crowd. She tried to hurry in the direction of the Kenoba hotel where they were supposed to have had lunch, but there were too many people shoving her this way and that. "How am I ever going to find him?" Kerri knew she was very close to having a panic attack. People were staring at her strangely. 

She heard one vendor mutter, "Just another hysterical foreign woman." Kerri agreed with him. She was very near the verge of hysteria until she saw something that gave her a faint glimmer of hope.

A tall man clad in black robes and turban was walking down the road a few feet ahead of her. She immediately recognized him as a Med-jai warrior. The two scimitars fastened tightly at his hip, gleamed ominously in the sunlight. She rudely pushed her way through the crowd to get to him, ignoring the angry looks shot at her. If this Med-jai could take her to Ardeth Bay, surely he would help in the search for Jensa. If there was only one thing she knew about the Med-jai, it was that they always achieved what they set out to accomplish.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kerri reached out and touched his arm. He turned sharply with fierce eyes directed at her, but the fierceness turned to surprise at seeing a small foreign woman standing in front of him. She shrank back. His veil was pulled up around his face, showing nothing but the intense dark eyes. "Please, I need your help. You're Med-jai right?"

"Keep your voice down," he said in heavily accented English. The veiled warrior pulled her off to the side away from the crowds.

"You speak English," she said. He nodded once. "I need to speak to Ardeth Bay."

"Why?" His dark expression did not change.

"It's a matter of the utmost importance."

"Why?" he repeated.

"I need to see him now. It's an emergency."

"Does he know you?"

"No, but I know he's the only man who can help me!" she screamed earnestly.

"Explain." Kerri was growing impatient with his questions. "You will not see him unless you tell me what this is all about."

Kerri rolled her eyes. "All right," she agreed, "My friend and I came here just a short while ago. We had an argument and she ran away." Kerri held up the muddy hat and purse. "I found these in an alley. I know she would never leave them just lying around, in a puddle of muddy water no less." Taking a deep breath, she uttered her innermost fear. "I think she was kidnapped."

"I am sorry, but what does this have to do with finding Ardeth Bay?"

"Because my friend is very close to him. Her name is Jensa, Jensa James." Kerri was bewildered at the sudden manifestation of fear that filled his eyes. Before she could say anything else, her grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the street. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" she demanded. She looked around him to see that he was headed for a _casbah_. Once inside, she saw six other Med-jai. Only then, did he let go of her arm and pulled down his veil. "Ardeth!" she cried.

"Tell me again. What happened?" 

Kerri was still taken aback by the fact that she had been talking to Ardeth the whole time. Her straw hat fell forward over her eyes. Hastily, she pushed it back to its proper place. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Kerri asked angrily.

"I did not know you."

"I'm Kerri Hopkins."

"Jensa has spoken of you, but we are wasting time. Tell me word for word. Leave nothing out," he said, pushing her down in a chair at the table occupied by his men. Ardeth kneeled down next to her. "Begin," the Med-jai leader commanded. 

The eyes of his men were trained directly on her, making her feel self-conscious, but she found her voice. "Like I said before, we argued and she was so upset she ran away. I tried to catch her, but she was too fast. I just happened to glance down an alley and I saw her purse and hat lying in a puddle of muddy water."

"You are positive they are hers?" Ardeth questioned. Kerri nodded and undid the purse clasp. She presented the monogrammed handkerchief. Ardeth reached out and his long, slender fingers briefly touched the pair of green 'J's' embroidered in a beautiful script design worthy of her beautiful name. A pained look passed over his face. He looked directly into Kerri's eyes with grim determination. "Show me this alley."

Kerri didn't waste any time. She jumped up and strode out the door. The Med-jai were close behind. Kerri knew it must be an odd sight for everyone; an American woman leading seven desert warriors down the street. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought of what terrible things might have befallen her friend. Kerri forced the bad thoughts from her mind. Jensa had not been gone very long. Hopefully, she was still all right. 

The group reached the alley.

"Show me exactly where you found Jensa's belongings," Ardeth said. As she trudged on towards the dead end of the alley, Kerri caught a glimpse of Ardeth's tattooed hands. His fists were tightly balled up. The knuckles were a ghostly white and contrasted greatly to the red anger in his eyes. 

"Here," she pointed to the muddy water.

"Look around," he said to his men. One by one, each Med-jai searched the dark corners of the alley, but it was to no avail. Nothing was found. Kerri nervously folded the rim of Jensa's straw hat, not realizing she was wrinkling it. Suddenly, Kerri noticed a small girl around seven years old standing a few feet away, watching them with interest. As if the girl had found her courage, she approached Ardeth and tugged at his robes.

"Not now child," he said. She looked at him in puzzlement and again tugged at his robes, demanding attention. He spoke to her in irritated Arabic. She responded in the same language. Ardeth immediately became interested in what she had to say. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands.

"What're they saying?" Kerri asked one of the Med-jai.

"You live here yet you do not know the language?"

"Nope. It's Greek to me."

He wrinkled his brow at her words. "What?"

"Nevermind. What's she telling him?"

"She says she saw two men following your friend when she came down this alley. She saw what happened."

"Hope springs eternal," muttered Kerri.

"Let us hope so for your friend." He stuck out his hand. "I believe this is the American greeting. My name is Fadil Tamal." He did not wear his veil. Being so short, Kerri felt incredibly small in his presence. His warm mahogany eyes were alert to their surroundings. Kerri thought he must be in his early twenties, like herself. Lines from the merciless desert sun stood out around his eyes and mouth, connecting to a slightly roundish, but strong nose. His blue-dyed tattoos were unknown to Kerri and baffled her completely, but he looked very captivating with them.

Kerri hesitated, but shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." She felt an amazing strength in his hand, no doubt from years of rough desert training to become a Med-jai warrior. She felt a sudden urge to touch his arms and discover if they held the same strength as his hand. Immediately, she blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and shame. Now was not the time to think of his muscular arms, which stood out so prominently through his robes, especially when her dear friend was missing.

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"So do I," she said smiling briefly and looked back towards Ardeth and the girl. He took her by the shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and turning, ran up to the street and disappeared around the corner. "What did she say?" Kerri asked impatiently.

"She said Jensa came down this alley and that a tall man and short man followed her. Since she does not speak English, she could not understand what they said to her." Ardeth's face darkened. "Jensa tried to escape, but the taller one jumped onto her back and knocked her to the ground. The short man pulled out a small bottle, poured a liquid onto a piece of cloth and covered her mouth and nose."

Kerri gasped. "Chloroform!" Ardeth nodded. "Did the girl see where they took her?"

Ardeth nodded again and walked over to a rotting door in the brick building. "The girl said they carried her through here." He placed his right hand on his scimitar and unsheathed it with lightening speed. "And this is where we will start our search."

"I'm coming with you," Kerri announced.

"No, you are not. It would be too dangerous and you would only slow us down. Fadil, taker her home."

"But we're supposed to meet Michael. I need to tell him and her parents will be worried sick."

"Then Fadil will accompany you to your meeting place."

Kerri took a step closer to Ardeth and looked up at him worriedly. Tears brimmed her chocolate eyes. "Can you find her?"

Ardeth gave her a small smile, though the anger still burned in his veins. "I can and I _will_." Ardeth and the warriors burst through the door, beginning their search.

"Come Kerri, I must see you safely returned. Who is this Michael you are to meet?"

"Jensa's brother."

"Where?"

"The Kenoba hotel. We were going to meet at noon for lunch."

Fadil glanced up at the sun. "It is almost noon." He snatched her hand. "We must not waste time."

Kerri allowed Fadil to pull her down the alley to the still crowded street. The people moved out of the way so as not to cross paths with the Med-jai. Kerri swallowed hard trying to vanquish the tears threatening to spill down her face.

***

Ardeth stormed through the building focusing his rage on only one thing. He would kill these men who took Jensa. If they harmed one hair on her precious head, he would not be held responsible for what he did to them. He sent a silent prayer to Allah that Jensa would be unharmed when they found her. He suddenly ached to have her in his arms. He would have given his life if he could just see her alive and safe with her green eyes smiling at him. If he let himself, he would break down and that _must_ not happen. Jensa's life depended on it.

"Ardeth," a Med-jai named Kaman said, "We have checked the entire building and the area within a two mile radius. There is nothing here." Before he could respond, Ardeth's second in command, Madir, came back into the building. "There are tire tracks outside."

"How far do they go?"

"Far enough that we cannot track them on foot. "

"Then we ride." The warriors exited the door Madir came through and rushed to retrieve their horses from the stables next to the _casbah_. Ardeth clicked his tongue and the Arabian shot out ahead. The tire tracks did indeed stretch ahead far beyond the city. The direction put a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. There were only two places one could inhabit this way. The Med-jai village…and Hamunaptra. They must have kidnapped Jensa as their sacrifice to give life back to Anck-su-namun. It was always the same story. Foolish people trying to raise Imhotep and be granted riches and power. They did not care about the innocent girls they kidnapped. Fortunately, no one knew where to find the Book of the Dead or the golden Book of Amun-Ra. The Med-jai had been able to stop the digging and killed anyone who made an attempt to recover the books. 

Ardeth would reach Jensa in time. "I must!" he said vehemently, but he feared it would be too late. It took two days to get to Hamunaptra from Cairo and Jensa's kidnappers already had a two hour head start. Their search of the city had taken too long and that could prove fatal to Jensa. He kept a living picture of her in his mind, willing her to stay that way…alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Someday **__**

Someday

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Kerri glanced anxiously at the watch pinned to her blouse. It was 12:15 PM. Michael hadn't arrived yet. Kerri and Fadil made it to the Kenoba Hotel early. She had been hoping to find Michael already waiting for them at the bar. Fadil had chosen a table in the back swallowed by the shadows to watch for Michael. Kerri fidgeted in her chair and nervously tapped her foot on the floor.

"Did you agree to meet in here?" Fadil asked Kerri.

"Not exactly." Kerri saw someone step into the bar, but it was a woman. She sighed impatiently. 

"Maybe he is in the lobby or the restaurant already," Fadil suggested.

"No, he would undoubtedly come to the bar first."

"When he does, let me bring him to us. Do not go running up to him."

"Why?" she asked.

"You are upset, Miss Hopkins and would cause a commotion if you run to him in an emotional state."

Kerri opened her mouth to protest. Fadil held up his hand to silence her. "You know I am right." Kerri nodded reluctantly and looked again to the bar entrance. She gasped.

"That's Michael," she whispered to Fadil. Kerri started to rise from her seat, but a stern look from Fadil changed her mind. Fadil rose and approached him just as he was about to sit at the bar. Michael's eyes narrowed when he saw the Med-jai standing in front of him, blocking the path.

"Move out of my way, Med-jai," he said menacingly.

Fadil was not intimidated. "Not until you hear what we have to say."

"Who's we?" Fadil looked behind him at a woman sitting in the dark corner. Michael followed his gaze to the table occupied by one person. He squinted, trying to focus his eyes in the dark. The blond hair gave her away. "Kerri, what's going on?" He hurried to the table, sat down next to her and looked around the bar. "Where's Jen?" His voice nearly caught in his throat.

"Tell him what you told us," Fadil said, resuming his seat next to Kerri.

Kerri explained about the argument and Jensa's running away. She showed the purse and hat to Michael. His eyes widened as he recognized them. He had given Jensa that straw hat as a gift when they first arrived in Cairo. It had been too big for her then, but he said she would grow into it. "What do you think has happened?"

"I want you to keep a calm head, Michael."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in alarm.

Kerri sagged backwards into her chair and sighed heavily. "Michael, we think someone kidnapped her."

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping up from his chair.

"Sit down," Fadil commanded. Michael complied and sat down hard. "We do not want to attract any unwanted attention." Michael looked at Fadil and suddenly realized that he had forgotten the warrior was sitting there. Fadil had been extremely quiet. Almost motionless. 

"What's he doing here?" Michael pointed at him suspiciously.

"While I was looking for Jensa, I ran into Ardeth Bay. I knew he would help us find her."

Michael paled. "Ardeth Bay? You got the Med-jai involved in this?" He stared at Fadil with contempt.

"Yes, Michael. Despite what you and your father think of them, they are on our side. It would be wise of you to regard them as allies. Ardeth will find Jensa and you know that." Even though Kerri had spoken of the dangerous nature of the Med-jai, she changed her mind after she realized they were Jensa's only hope.

"Fine," he said resignedly. "Let's get back to the house. I need to speak with Dad right away." All three stood. "Come on, Kerri." They rushed from the hotel to Michael's automobile. Fadil was not far behind. Michael protested when Fadil climbed into the back seat. "No, you are not coming, Med-jai."

"Yes, he is," Kerri said forcefully. Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise at her. "Like it or not, Michael. We need him. _All_ of them." Fadil gave Kerri a grateful smile, which she returned. Michael started the car, stepped on the accelerator and sped home.

***

They lurched to an abrupt stop. Michael didn't wait for the other two. He jumped out and hurried up the steps two at a time that led to the front door. "Dad!" Michael shouted bursting through the door. "Dad! Mom! Where are you? I have something to—" Michael broke off as he headed into his father's study. Mrs. James was enveloped in her husband's arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"You know," Michael said in quiet surprise.

"Yes," he nodded gravely.

"I was just coming to tell you." Michael approached his mother and gently patted her on the back. "How did you know already?"

"There." Mr. James indicated with his head towards the piece of paper lying on the desk. Michael picked it up. Kerri and Fadil came into the study. Mr. James and Kerri exchanged sympathetic looks. At the sight of Fadil, Mr. James exploded. He abruptly let go of his wife and approached the black robed figure. "What is this Med-jai doing here? Do you have something to do with my daughter's abduction?" Mr. James' voice raged with animosity. 

Years ago before Michael and Jensa were born, Mr. and Mrs. James found Hamunaptra and tried to take some of the artifacts they found back to Cairo. Ardeth's father, who was also an Ardeth Bay, led the Med-jai at the time. He let them live since there were only two of them and they hardly looked threatening. Mr. James and his wife returned dejectedly to Cairo. Ever since their first encounter with the guards of Hamunaptra, Mr. James hated the tribe. That was why he disapproved of the friendship Jensa had with the current leader.

"Of course not." Fadil didn't flinch at the murderous glares he kept receiving from the James men. Kerri stepped in between them.

"Mr. James, I assure you, they have nothing to do with this. I'll tell you what happened." Kerri went on to explain her account of what happened again to Mr. and Mrs. James, including the part how Ardeth Bay flocked to Jensa's rescue. She knew it was vital to convince everyone that the Med-jai were their friends and how powerful that friendship could be.

"They're looking for her now?" asked Mrs. James as she used a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. 

"Yes, Mrs. James," Fadil said, "and I assure you that Ardeth will find her."

"What does the note say? Why was Jensa taken?" Kerri asked with wide, worried eyes.

Michael spoke up. "They want money. It's a ransom note."

Kerri was shocked. "Ransom note! Who is responsible?"

"We don't know. I didn't recognize the writing," Mr. James stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and sighed in frustration. "Now the only hope we have is, apparently, the Med-jai." Again, he gave Fadil a venomous glare.

"It would do you well to remember that," Fadil said.

"Now see here—" Mr. James began, pointing an angry finger at Fadil.

"Samuel, stop it!" Mrs. James cried. "You can settle your differences later. Jensa is all that matters now." She approached Fadil beseechingly. "Please do all in your power to find her. I know Ardeth and Jensa have a strong bond. He may be young, but he is your leader and a competent one at that, otherwise, he wouldn't _be_ the leader."

"Shokran (thank you), Mrs. James." Fadil took a few steps back. "I must leave you now and rejoin them." He turned to Kerri and said, "I have seen you safely home. I hope the next time we see each other, your friend will be present." He quickly headed out the front door towards the stables. Fadil helped himself to one of the horses without bothering to put a saddle on it. His mount was still inside the _casbah_ stables. 

"Hey! You just can't take our horse!" Michael shouted, running down the stairs. Fadil ignored him. Looking down in surprise, Kerri was standing next to the horse. Fadil reached out his hand to her. She took it and was given a reassuring squeeze. 

"Please find her," she implored.

"We will, Kerri."

Everyone watched as Fadil left them and headed into the desert. Kerri realized she was still clutching Jensa's hat and purse in her hand. She was dismayed at the wrinkle she'd left in the hat. Jensa's not going to like this, she thought with fresh tears brimming her eyes. "I certainly hope she'll be around to scold me for wrinkling it to pieces."

Just then, Mr. James ran past her into the stables and hurriedly saddled another horse. He was carrying a small satchel. Before he climbed up, he shoved a gun in his pants at his lower back and led the animal outside.

"Darling, where are you going?" Mrs. James demanded, running after him.

"You didn't really believe that Med-jai, did you? I'm going to get her back myself. I'll give them their money," he indicated the satchel, "and they'll give me my daughter."

"I'm coming with you," Michael said, as he ran into the stables, but Mr. James called him back. "No, you're not."

"But Dad—"

"Don't 'but Dad' me. Do as you're told. This is a dangerous situation. Jensa is in harm's way. I won't risk the same thing happening to you." He stuck his foot in the stirrup and swung over into the saddle.

"Dad, you can't trust the people who took Jensa. For all we know, she could already be dead."

"Don't you dare say that!" he shouted. "Don't even think it. She's alive and I'll find her."

"And just how do you propose to do that?"

"I'm going to follow the Med-jai that just left."

"That sounds unwise to me, Dad."

"He's right, Samuel. The men who took Jensa may double cross you," Mrs. James interjected.

"I'm prepared," he said, patting his gun. "Now I have to go." He nudged the horse's flanks with it kicking up sand as it flew out of the entrance gates.

Michael put his arm around his mother in a vain effort to comfort her. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll get her back."

"Now, we not only have Jensa to worry about, but your father too." Mrs. James turned around and headed back to the house. 

"You'd better hope your Med-jai friends do find my sister," he said to Kerri, "If they don't, I'll kill every last one of them."

***

Jensa awoke with a start and a swimming head. She crossed her arms over her stomach moaning at the horrible feeling of nausea. She rolled over and took in a mouthful of sand. Disgusted, she sat up and spat it out. Jensa looked around not knowing where she was. It was a ruin of some sort. Stone pillars stood here and there and some were sprawled across the sand broken in pieces. Looking up, Jensa was overwhelmed by the millions of stars in the sky. There certainly weren't this many in the city. Memories instantly flashed into her mind. Two men had attacked her and brought her…

"Where?" she completed her thoughts aloud. The kidnappers were nowhere to be seen. She did, however, see two camels not too far from her position. They were laying on the sand grunting and chewing. A camp had been set up with a small fire burning, but no one was around it. Jensa pushed herself up onto her feet with her hands and wavered slightly as she attempted to regain her balance. She lurched backwards and fell against something cold and hard. Jensa sharply turned around and found herself face to face with a statue. It had the head of a jackal and the body of a man.

"Anubis!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, God! I'm at Hamunaptra!" She stiffened at the sound of a sharp click behind her and slowly turned—her eyes focusing on the barrel of a gun inches from her face. 

"Glad to see you are finally awake." The tall man who had roughly attacked her, sneered grotesquely. Footsteps approached. The short man appeared beside the other with a torch in his hand. Both had removed their veils. Jensa immediately set her eyes upon the short man. He had seemed familiar to her and now she knew why.

"Onaba! I knew I recognized you!" she cried. The torch light threw dark shadows across their bronzed skin. The golden glow enhanced their evil sneers.

"So the Egyptian princess acknowledges the help," Onaba said bitterly. "All that time I worked for your family as a lowly stable hand; a worthless, thankless job. Now I shall get my thanks. I have never liked your family, especially you and that drunk for a brother you have.

"Then why did you take the job in the first place?" she demanded angrily.

"I needed the money," he snapped. "I prayed to the benevolent Allah that an opportunity would soon rid me of the menial salary your father pays me. And it has," he gestured toward the tall man with a nod of his head. "My brother Sifa came to me and told me I was a fool to be working for such a greedy foreigner."

Jensa fumed and took a step towards Onaba. Sifa threw his arm back and punched her in the eye. Jensa staggered backwards. Anubis broke her fall and nearly her shoulder as she slammed into the stone. "Do that again and I will kill you," he said venomously.

Tears glistened in her eyes from the searing pain in her shoulder and face, but she was determined not to break down in front of them. Using the statue for support, she inched up the front of it with her good shoulder while cradling the other in her right hand. "How can sacrificing me get you anywhere?" she said through gritted teeth.

Onaba and Sifa looked to one another in confusion. "Sacrifice?" questioned Onaba.

"Yes, you brought me to Hamunaptra. What other purpose could you have? You wish to raise Imhotep and sacrifice me to bring back his love to gain power and wealth."

Onaba laughed at her declaration. "I do not believe in curses and the whole Imhotep thing." He gestured widely with his arm at the City of the Dead. "Hamunaptra is merely one giant mausoleum with Egypt's ancient wealth hidden inside. We intend to look for the treasure while we hold you for ransom."

Jensa raised an eyebrow and immediately regretted having done so. The pain in her eye was almost as bad as her shoulder. "Ransom?" she asked in disbelief, rubbing her face just below the sore eye socket.

"Yes, princess. We left your father a kind note saying he is to give us $20,000 for your safe return. If he does not…" Onaba left Jensa to finish the sentence. 

"My father isn't stupid, unlike you two."

"And why are we stupid, girl?" asked Sifa, glaring at her with malice.

"You brought me to Hamunaptra."

"So?" he prompted.

"So, that's where you're both stupid. Morons. Idiots—"

"We get the idea," he said narrowing his eyes.

"We brought you here because it is far from Cairo. Two days ride actually. There are plenty of supplies. My brother and I can live quite happily for some time."

"Aren't you forgetting one little thing?" Jensa said, regaining strength and stepping away from the statue to stand closer to them.

"What's that?"

Jensa glanced to the cliffs facing the City. "The Med-jai," she answered simply.

"Oh, please! They do not exist. They are a myth passed down generation after generation," Onaba said with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I beg to differ." She pointed to the cliffs with her good arm. "What do you call that?" All three of them stared at about fifteen people on horseback sitting atop the cliff. It was dark, but the moon was full and bathed everything in its light, including the Med-jai. Even though Jensa knew the tribe were the good guys, she still shuddered remembering the tales Ardeth bragged of when they were younger. The mayhem and merciless killing of Hamunaptra fortune hunters was well known throughout Egypt. She also knew that they would stop at nothing to protect the existing evils from being loosed upon the earth. It surprised her that these two had no belief in curses or the desert tribe. 

"They are just Tuareg or Bedouin thieves waiting for us to forget about them and then they will come to steal the treasure for themselves," Onaba stated.

"Then you two are more stupid than you look." Jensa suppressed laughter at their ignorant belief of the Hamunaptra keepers. Onaba grabbed her sore shoulder and squeezed hard. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Call us stupid again and I will kill you now and leave you to the desert animals to ravage your body," he hissed. The laughter dissipated, leaving fear in its wake. Jensa knew better than to hope that once they received their ransom money, they'd let her go unharmed. They would kill her…or worse.

"Sifa, give me the rope," Onaba waggled his hand impatiently. Sifa grabbed a bundle of rope and slapped it into Onaba's waiting hand. "We can't have you trying to run off on us, but you wouldn't last more than a few hours in the desert with no water or transportation. You would die slowly, killed by the desert." 

Jensa responded by sticking out her arms, indicating she would prefer to be tied up. He nodded his head, amused by her choice of bondage. Onaba handed off the torch to Sifa, grabbed her right arm and tied the rope around her wrist. Then he walked around Anubis to fetch her other hand. He pulled the rope tightly. Jensa visibly winced in pain. The burning in her shoulder increased.

"Now princess, you will finally know what it is like to sleep without the comforts which were handed to you on a silver platter." Onaba tipped his turban to her in mock respect. "Pleasant dreams, Miss James."

***

The desert sun beat down on Jensa mercilessly. Some time in the night, she had fallen into a fitful asleep. Her neck ached because her head hung forward in an awkward position all night. Her eye felt a little better, but her shoulder throbbed incessantly. She tried wetting her dry lips with her tongue, but it was useless. Moisture of any kind evaporated immediately. She sighed in exhaustion and laid her head back against the hard stone of Anubis.

"I'm probably tied to the most uncomfortable statue in all of Egypt." She laughed nervously at her own ridiculous joke.

Looking around, she saw neither Onaba or Sifa. They were probably digging around inside trying to find treasure. Her stomach growled noisily. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything. As Jensa had been doing for awhile now, she jiggled the ropes trying to loosen them, but it hadn't worked so far. Her wrists held secure by the ropes, burned along with her shoulder. Jensa could tell they were chafed and felt something wet. She knew her wrists were bleeding. A tingling sensation crept from the top of her shoulders all the way to her fingertips. Onaba had allowed no slack in the knots and she knew she was losing circulation fast. Jensa continued to move her arms trying to keep her blood flowing and ignored her body's protests. She moaned as a sudden burst of pain seared through her back, nearly incapacitating her. Her shoulder felt like it was about to fall off. Energy quickly drained from her body. The sun made it impossible for her to exert herself more than one or two minutes. The nausea from the previous night never left either. If she didn't get out of here soon, she would die from the heat, or the pain, or loss of circulation, or…or everything. 

Suddenly, something black appeared out of the sand a few feet from her. It was moving in her direction. She blinked and wondered if the sun was playing tricks on her by creating a mirage. As the black object moved closer, she shrieked when she realized the moving object was a scorpion. Its deadly stinger stood ready to penetrate her skin.

"If it isn't one thing, it's another."

Jensa rose her foot up and waited until just the right moment. As it conveniently walked under her foot, she brought the heel of her shoe down on top of it over and over. Finally satisfied, she lifted her foot and looked at the bug. It was one of the most grotesque and hideous looking bugs to walk the earth. She kicked it as far away from her as she could. The Scorpion King would have rolled over in his grave if he had seen her murder his namesake. Exhausted from her small exertion, Jensa's body sagged. Her head felt like it was on a boat, rocking back and forth due to the choppy waves. She knew she was going to be unconscious soon.

"No, Jensa. You must stay awake," she told herself firmly, but it was no use against the heat. Sweat poured from her brow and her vision blurred. "I'm seeing another mirage." Jensa looked to the horizon. It was too far to make anything out, but it looked like there were a bunch of black dots coming towards Hamunaptra. The heat rose up from the ground making the dots swim back and forth. Must be more scorpions, she thought wryly. Another thought occurred to her, but was only fleeting and she could not interpret what it was. She was close to delirium and tried desperately to cling to that thought. Maybe it could help her escape.

"Med-jai," she muttered. Could that have been what she was trying to figure out? Was her subconscious hoping for the Med-jai to help her? She jerked her head up to the cliff. The riders from the previous night were gone. A spark of hope ignited inside of her. Maybe that mirage of black dots was no mirage at all. She clung to that spark of hope. Maybe the Med-jai were on their way. Jensa squinted hard as she stared at the horizon again and it took all of her might to focus clearly. 

The black dots were gone. 

"No," she said in weak defeat. The hope dissipated. She turned her head all around and searched as best as she could. Nothing. Nothing and no one was there. No one knew where she was. If they knew she was gone, did they even know where to begin looking? The alley, she remembered, she had been in an alley, but what were the chances of someone looking for her there?

Jensa gasped. "My hat! And my purse! I don't have them. I must have dropped them, but only Kerri would know they're mine and she probably went to the hotel to look for me." Jensa struggled with the heavy burden on her shoulders. "Probably no one knows that I'm gone. What shall I do?" Tears that she had managed to hold back came streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook with the sobs. 

"Aww, is the poor princess afraid?" Onaba mocked. He and Sifa came from inside the depths of the City with two brown satchels. They were overflowing with gold. Sifa threw them over the camels. They growled with displeasure. "Poor thing is without her feather bed and servants to tend to her every need. Looks to me like you have shot your bolt." Onaba stood within inches from her face and reached up to wipe her tears with a handkerchief he pulled from his tunic pocket. She violently turned her head from him.

"Suit yourself, princess." Onaba stuffed the handkerchief back in the tunic pocket and walked away to examine his newly found treasure. Sifa was already drooling over one of the satchels. He pulled out a long gold medallion sculpted into the Eye of Horus.

"Hey!" Jensa screamed at Onaba's back. "Hey, stupid! What does it take to get some water out here?" Onaba stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to glare at Jensa. The corners of his mouth turned up into something of an amused smile. He went to the camel and pulled off a goatskin canteen from the saddle. He pulled the top off and rose the canteen to her mouth. She drank the water hungrily, but slowly so she would not become sick and make the water come back up. He snatched it away from her mouth. This unusually compassionate gesture from Onaba worried her. So far, their treatment had been nothing but beastly.

"You surprise me, princess. I would not have thought you would take the water from your servant's vile hands."

"Don't call me princess, stupid," she hissed.

Onaba took a step back. Droplets of water ran from her chin and slid down her neck. It might have been refreshing, but the sun seemed to make the water boil on her skin. Before she realized what was happening, Onaba hauled off and hit her square in the jar. Jensa's head snapped to the side. He took a handful of her hair and turned her head up so he could look her in the eye. "I'll call you princess as many times as I like. You seem so content to call me stupid." Onaba let go and stalked off.

Jensa's body sagged again. All energy was gone now. She could feel her body giving up. The tingling in her arms and hands had stopped. She could not feel them at all. Her jaw ached with his recent abuse. "Stupid," she said under her breath. "Tired, so tired. Just want to sleep." Jensa's head slowly tilted forward. "Ardeth…" Jensa let her tired and bruised body welcome the black void.

***

The Med-jai who had been watching the City from the cliff, saw their comrades coming towards them at a charge. They quickly joined up with them and Ardeth explained the situation. The group that had tracked the tire markings from Cairo found that they ended at Giza Port. A vagrant saw them searching the docks and said he had information, but only if they paid him. He said they left the car with one of them carrying a large bundle covered with a blanket over his shoulder. He saw a hand sticking out from under the blanket. He could tell it was a woman's hand. They stole two camels then jumped aboard a ship heading for the City of the Dead. 

The Med-jai arrived just outside of the walls of Hamunaptra, but not in time. The sight of the man striking Jensa put renewed rage inside of Ardeth. He no longer cared why they took Jensa, only that she was hurt. He feared she would already be dead when they made it. They searched for Jensa in Cairo and in the building the little girl had said they took her into. It had been a waste of time, time that he knew Jensa didn't have. 

When she had screamed at them and called them names, it surprised Ardeth. She had a lot of nerve to insult the men, seeing as how she did not have the upper hand. Her defiant nature would always cause her to rebel to the end. He loved that about her. She would not last much longer tied up so brutally. It was the heat of the day, quite an understatement for the desert. The temperature was far beyond 120° . Ardeth could barely stand to see her limp body hunched over as the ropes held her to Anubis. He shifted his gaze to the men laughing and boasting to each other about what they would do with the gold they found. Ardeth pushed his worry for Jensa aside and let the rage take over. He would have their blood.

There were now twenty-two Med-jai positioned by the wall surrounding the City. It would only take one of them to dispatch the two marauders, but it was far more effective for the entire group to raid them. They watched Ardeth for the signal to attack. 

"Kill the tall one, but leave the other to me." Heads nodded in acknowledgment and they pulled the veils up to conceal all, but their eyes. They quickly dismounted and silently swept into the City, forming a tight circle around the two men. A surprised, as well as fearful, expression melted onto the faces of the thieves. The men in black robes were armed with everything from sidearms, scimitars, daggers, and rifles to even metal hooks strapped to their hands.

"Who are you?" Onaba demanded in a shaky voice.

Ardeth stepped forward with the most deadly glare Onaba had ever seen. "We are your worst nightmare coming to life." 

Sifa took off running and shoved his way through a narrow opening between two Med-jai. His long legs made for big strides, but his large feet quickly tripped him. The two Med-jai he had rudely pushed out of the way, yanked him up off of the ground and forced him onto his knees. One unsheathed his scimitar, leaving a _whing_ sound through the air as he slit Sifa's throat with the razor sharp tip.

Onaba watched in horror while his brother was killed before his eyes. As he looked back to Ardeth, who towered far above him, he knew he shared the same fate. He closed his eyes and stiffened, waiting for the unmistakable sound of the curved blade swinging through the air. When nothing happened, Onaba opened one eye. A fist met his face before he could brace himself, knocking him flat on his back. Ardeth grabbed him by his sand covered tunic and roughly pulled him up. This time, the fist collided with his stomach. He doubled over and heaved violently. Ardeth pulled him up from the ground a second time and commanded to his men in Arabic, "Emmsekah (Hold him)." Two Med-jai stepped forward and grabbed Onaba's arms. He struggled, but could not break their grip. Shaking all over, he met his eyes with Ardeth's. A cold, hollow hate stared back at him. He grunted in pain as Ardeth pummeled him over and over again without so much as stopping to take a breath. After what seemed like an eternity of beating, Ardeth stopped. 

Onaba could barely open his eyes. One was tightly swollen shut. Each breath he took came in a short wheezing gasp. Onaba was certain his ribs were broken. "Yoharrer (Release him)," commanded Ardeth. They complied. Onaba dropped to the ground face first. Ardeth came down on one knee beside him and jerked him half-way off the sand by his head to look him in the eye. "How does it feel to be the victim, held against your will and beaten?" he hissed. Ardeth looked back at the limp girl in the arms of his second in command, Madir. Onaba glanced over at Jensa through blurred vision. Ardeth's hands tightened on his head and twisted sharply to the right, breaking his neck. Onaba's body fell back to the ground in a sickening thud. "Ride away from the City and dump their bodies," Ardeth said. "They do not deserve a burial."

Ardeth turned his angered face to Jensa and immediately softened. Madir came forward and relinquished her over to his waiting arms. "Come, Kaman," said Madir, "We will rid ourselves of these vile beings." Kaman followed Madir over to the dead men and they each picked one up and hoisted them over their shoulders. The horses still stood outside the wall of the City. They mounted and rode near to the cliffs where they watched the City and dumped them at the foot of the rocks to let the sun return their bodies to the sand. 

Ardeth told the others to throw the satchels of gold back inside Hamunaptra. They had no use for it and carried it through the door Onaba and Sifa had used. There was a hole dug in the sand with a rope hanging inside of it. They threw the gold down the hole, but kept the rope. It could prove useful in the future. Ardeth waited until all of the Med-jai had returned and announced, "Ride back to Cairo and inform her family that she is safe. She is badly injured and must not be jostled about on a horse. We will arrive in Cairo when I feel she is well enough to travel." The Med-jai jumped into their saddles. The Arabians kicked up dust as they sped away for the James household, dragging the reins of the camels along with them. 

Ardeth laid Jensa down in the shade of a doorway that led to the depths of the City while he put together the tent he carried with him on his saddle. He placed a bedroll inside along with a canteen, a pouch full of food, a small lantern, rushed back the unconscious Jensa, carried her inside and carefully laid her down on the bedroll. Her chest rose and fell in a normal breathing pattern. He sighed, thankful for that much. She looked so small and innocent lying there. He removed his veil and lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. "You must come back to me, Jen," he begged.

He took to tending her injuries and pulled out some bandages to wrap her wrists. They were badly chafed and oozing blood at a slow pace. Ardeth rubbed some ointment around them and wrapped them up. He brought each wrist up to his lips and gently kissed them.

He removed the outer tunic he wore and draped it across her. If she would only give him some movement; a twitch of her eyelids or lips, something…anything that would ease his worry. Ardeth did not know how long she had been tied up to Anubis, but he guessed it was not long after those men brought her here. He took off his turban and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

"If only I had arrived sooner," he said sadly, but there was no point to dwell on it. All that mattered now, was keeping her alive. He picked up the canteen, unscrewed the cap and poured a few drops in his palm. Slowly, he tilted his hand down over Jensa's mouth and let the water drizzle from his fingertips to her slightly parted lips. He repeated the process about every five minutes so as not to overwhelm her stomach with too much water.

Ardeth quietly kept vigil by her side as the water ran down his fingers to her mouth. The hours drifted by without movement of any kind from Jensa, though her breathing continued evenly. She looked like she was only taking an afternoon nap. Ardeth wished it were so. Dusk was soon drawing close. The temperature dropped and a chilly wind took over where the heat had left off. He pushed the tunic up tighter around her neck to keep her warm. Ardeth yawned and rolled his head from side to side to ease the tension in his neck and back. The bag with the lantern in it laid half-way open next to him. He pulled it out and struck a match. The little tent illuminated in firelight. Ardeth bent his head down to inspect Jensa more closely.

Her hair was also illuminated by the light. He could not resist the urge to touch it. His fingers glided through her tresses. Jensa had the most beautiful hair of any female he had ever seen. The almost black, thick locks fell down the length of her back to her waist. He wondered if the waves of her hair resembled the waves of the ocean. 

Ardeth did not know. In all his twenty-one years, he had never seen the ocean. In fact, he had never left Egypt. He knew nothing other than the desert. It seemed endless, yet he knew there was another world beyond his home. When he first saw Westerners as a child, heard their strange language and saw their unusual clothing, he wished fervently that he could travel, but the desert was his home and always would be. Ardeth did not believe he would ever get to leave. Jensa had often talked of New York. She had been born there. For Ardeth, it was sand. For Jensa, it was snow. She did not like being cooped up, but their estate was in a less populated area of New York and they had even been snowbound a few times. Ardeth smiled, remembering her talk fondly about the first time she could remember seeing snow. She woke up early one morning and ran to the window to watch the sky pouring little snowflakes all over the ground. She hastily put on her winter clothes and ran outside. He had a detailed picture of what he imagined Jensa to look like at four years of age, standing outside in the snow with flakes softly falling onto her hair and sticking her tongue out to try and catch them. After they'd first met, Jensa was nine and Ardeth was fourteen. She showed him something he'd never seen before. She took a piece of paper, turned one corner down until it was even with the edge of the paper and then cut the bottom off with scissors. Jensa folded the paper over again and proceeded to cut little shapes with scissors into the paper. She unfolded it and he was amazed to see a beautiful design. She said that even though snowflakes were too small to get a good look at them, the little flake she had designed was how she imagined they looked up close.

Jensa painted wonderful pictures in his mind by taking him there with her words. It had been seven happy, fun-filled years as they grew up together. Now, he sometimes found himself longing to see the rest of the world and he wanted Jensa to show it to him, but he knew that that could never be. He was the leader of the Med-jai, sworn to protect mankind from the Creature. It was his life and his duty. The only thing to free him of his obligation would be death. 

Ardeth had gone so far as to contemplate married life with Jensa. His heart screamed yes, but his mind and logic told him no. The desert was no place for such a delicate beauty. Her life would be hard and would she be content to live with the salt of the earth, washing her own clothes? Preparing her own meals? Taking care of herself? She belonged to a wealthy family and he knew she was used to the comforts money could buy. Could she give all that up for him? Ardeth was not sure. The only thing he was sure of, was that he loved her and it tore him apart knowing that she would soon be gone. Thousands of miles away. Across an ocean. Too far for him to get to her; to protect her if she needed him. Maybe she would marry well to a man that would love her and take care of her. The very thought of another man touching her made his blood boil. Ardeth already thought of Jensa as belonging to him, however, he thought it would probably be best for her to leave and all he wanted was her happiness. Besides, she truly was too young and needed to grow up. Even if she was fifty, her father would probably object. Ardeth knew Jensa would go against her father's wishes and that would cause problems. He did not want her to lose the loving relationship she had with her family. 

Ardeth's hand was still entangled in Jensa's hair when her movement startled him out of his reverie. "Jensa?" She snuggled her face against his hand. He spoke softly. "Wake up, Jen. You are safe." Her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around in confusion until her eyes rested on Ardeth. She smiled weakly. His heart melted and he felt his resolve was not far off.

Suddenly, she sat straight up, a panicked look in her eyes. "Where are they? Are they still out there? What's going on?"

Ardeth scooted closer and put his arm around her. "Shh," he soothed. "Those men are gone. Everything is all right." 

"Where did they go?"

"I will tell you about that later, but you must be calm. You have suffered a great trauma." 

"I feel so dizzy." Jensa put her hands over her face.

"That is to be expected. You have been unconscious nearly all day and if I am not mistaken, taken a few hits?" Ardeth flashed back to seeing that man hit Jensa and felt his anger stirring.

"Yes," she said quietly and rolled her shoulder around in a circle. She winced in pain. "I can see my shoulder is no better."

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked in alarm.

"The first time Onaba hit me…um, I think it was the first time, and maybe it wasn't Onaba who hit me. I don't remember exactly. I lost my balance and slammed into Anubis out there."

"Let me see." Ardeth tugged at her green cardigan and she let him pull it off. "Is it all right if I…" He left the question hanging in the air. "I need to make sure it will be safe to move you when we leave."

"Yes, go ahead."

Ardeth undid the first four buttons on the back of her dress and pushed the sleeve aside. "You have a very ugly bruise there." He lightly pressed against her skin. Jensa had a quick intake of breath. "There is also a knot right here, under your left shoulder blade."

"I guess I hit it harder than I thought."

"Apparently." Ardeth suddenly became uncomfortable at the small portion of her bare shoulder and hastily did up the buttons. His fingertips brushed against her soft skin. Once the dress was securely fastened, he dropped his hands and cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, I think it will be safe to move you. We should leave soon." Jensa nodded and pulled her cardigan back on while gritting her teeth. She didn't want him to know how badly she hurt, but he could tell.

"You do not hide your pain well."

"I'm just a weak girl I suppose," she smiled wryly.

He laughed. "You, Jensa, are many things, but you are not weak." She smiled her thanks. The two of them still sat close. Jensa shifted her position to try to get more comfortable, but was stopped short from the hilt of one of Ardeth's scimitars wedged in her side. 

"Ow!"

"What?"

"Do you mind taking those off?" Jensa pointed to the weapons. 

Ardeth smiled apologetically. "Of course not. I am sorry." He unbuckled the belt and pulled it off.

"That's all right, although it was most painful, " she said with an exaggerated look of pain on her face. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger at her. "I still feel more secure knowing you are never without them." She glanced down at one. It was polished and shone with Ardeth's pride. She noticed her eye in the reflection on the hilt. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. Jensa grabbed the scimitar and quickly unsheathed it. Peering closely into the blade, she examined the black eye Sifa had given her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"My eye is hideous!" 

"Give me that." He snatched it away from her and shoved it back into its scabbard. "You should be more careful, " he told her sternly, like she was a child who didn't know any better.

"It's absolutely hideous!" she cried.

"You are right. It is hideous." He made a face at her. She gaped at him in surprise. He would never forget that look. "At least you no longer look like the 'weak girl' you described yourself as only moments ago." Ardeth was finding it difficult to keep a straight face at her shock. He continued on, "In fact, I think I prefer you this way. It is really quite becoming."

Her eyes widened and she felt ready to pounce on him, but her sore body prevented her from doing so. Instead, she socked him in the arm with her good one. Ardeth howled in mock pain. "Oh, shut up you big baby. You're mean."

"_I_ am mean? You hit me!" he retorted. Ardeth was having a great time getting her all worked up, but he knew how far he could push her before she cracked, however, she needed to rest her bruised body. "All right. All right. Forgive me?" he asked.

"It would be wise for me to think about that first before I answer," she huffed.

Ardeth threw his head back and laughed loudly. He grinned mischievously. "Yes, it would be wise." He gave her his best threatening look. It would be pretty convincing to a stranger, but Jensa knew the look in his eyes was anything but threatening.

"How did you know I was here? Where to find me?"

Ardeth's playful demeanor vanished and his expression turned serious. "Your friend Kerri told me. She found your hat and purse in the alley. It was a stroke of luck that we too, were in the _souk_. She spotted me in the crowd and asked for my help. A little girl saw your abduction take place. While we searched, she approached us and told everything that she saw. There were tire tracks leading to the river port. They abandoned the car and brought you here by camel. I thought that perhaps they were going to use you as their sacrifice."

"I thought the same thing, although the real reason is just as horrible."

"Earlier you called one of the men by name. What was it? O—"

"Onaba," Jensa filled in.

"You knew these men?"

She shook her head. "Just Onaba. He worked for my family. The other man was his brother Sifa. I'd never seen him before."

"If he worked for you, why did he abduct you?"

"Onaba had apparently been unhappy in his position for some years. He told his brother about it and together they decided the best way to earn some fast cash was to hold me for ransom." Jensa took Ardeth's hand and looked at him searchingly. "Ardeth, they said they left a note on my father's desk telling him what they wanted and what they would do if he didn't give them money. My parents must be worried sick!"

"Everything is fine, Jen. I sent my men back to Cairo to inform your parents that you are safe. I would have taken you back then, but you were still unconscious and I could not risk moving you until I was certain you would be all right…and you are."

Relief flooded Jensa's face. "Thank you." She gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

"Since you are doing better, we should leave soon, but you must eat something first." He released her hand and dug through the satchel still sitting next to him. He pulled out some bread and dried fruit and handed it to her. Jensa ate the small meal like it was to be her last.

"I haven't eaten since two mornings ago. Those two were so abusive."

"Yes, they were" he agreed with mild anger.

"What about you? Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I already have." He chuckled at her display of affection for food. "You eat like a starving child." 

"I am a starving child," she said, ripping her bread apart and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Go easy. You might choke, then your rescue will have been in vain."

"At least I would die happy with food. My brother would say I look like a pig."

"No, more like a camel," he deduced.

Jensa scowled at him and took a swig from the canteen. "That was the best meal I've ever had. Thank you." She wiped her mouth dry with the back of her hand and brushed crumbs off the front of her dress.

"I doubt that, but you are most welcome." 

Jensa pulled off her black pumps and poured the sand out of them, then proceeded to brush remaining sand off of her feet. Ardeth watched her hands running over her legs and marveled at her dainty feet. She was so small compared to him. When he hugged her, his arms practically swallowed her whole. He wished it was his hands brushing the sand from her skin. Stop it! he told himself harshly. She was not to be had for his wanting.

He regained control of his thoughts and switched to something else. She felt his eyes watching her closely.

"What?" she smiled at him. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

He ignored her humor and the serious look returned. "Kerri said the two of you argued and that is why you ran off."

"Yes, it was, " she confirmed.

"Jen, even you should know better than to go off by yourself in the streets of Cairo. It is not safe for a woman of any age, especially Westerners. You must never do that again."

"Don't bark orders at me. I'm not one of your men! You can't tell me what to do!" she fumed.

"Out in the desert, I _will_ tell you what to do because that is the only way you will survive, and you will listen to me." The chieftain stared at her hard. She was absolutely infuriating and entirely too nonchalant about her near death.

"No harm's done. I'm fine."

"No harm is done?" Ardeth stared at her in shock and prepared himself for the argument about to take place. "Jensa, you were tied to that thing Allah knows how long and beaten followed by being unconscious nearly all day! Plenty of harm was done! You almost died. If we had not gotten here when we did, you would most likely be dead now!"

"What's your point?"

"My point? Jen, whatever possessed you to go off by yourself? It must have been some argument. What was it about?" Jensa ignored his question and turned her head away from him to stare at the tent wall. "Answer me! What was it about?"

She still refused to look at him. "Nothing," she lied.

"Come on, Jen," No response. Roughly, he grabbed her chin and jerked her head around to face him. "It was about me, was not it?"

Jensa paused a moment before speaking. "Yes, it was. She noticed this." Jensa held up her hand with the ring on it. "She didn't have to ask who gave it to me. Kerri wasn't bad mouthing you."

"But?"

"But she agrees with Daddy. They think you're all wrong for me."

"Am I not?"

"You most certainly am not!" she shouted angrily, choosing to use incorrect grammar.

Ardeth smiled warily. "I am glad to know you feel that way even if you are the only one. But now you are leaving, " he said sadly. 

"Do you think you could come to see me?"

"I really wish I could." Ardeth placed his other hand on her face, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "You know I cannot. I have my duties here." 

She brought her hands over his. "It's not fair. Everyone says I'm too young and naïve, but _I _know how I feel."

Ardeth's gaze fell to her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but changed his mind and let his hands drop from her face. He abruptly stood up. "We should get going. Your parents are waiting." He threw his tunic back on and began packing everything up. Jensa stood up and exited the tent. The sun had already set, but a golden glow still brushed the horizon. It was a breathtaking view. The golden sun matched the golden sand. 

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Voices swarmed by her ears. Even though she was still a novice, the language sounded like ancient Egyptian to Jensa. Hamunaptra was an evil place, but took on a more sinister appearance with the setting of the sun. Sand mixed with the wind and swirled around her. Jensa wondered if being unconscious for so long made her hear these voices. "Ardeth?" she said surprised at how shaky her voice sounded to her. "Do you hear it?"

She hadn't noticed that when these strange occurrences took place, Ardeth began packing up more swiftly. "Yes, we must leave this evil place." He took her hand and pulled her hurriedly to his horse. Quickly, Ardeth pulled himself up and Jensa swung up behind him. He wheeled the horse around and they sped out of the City. 

It was some time before Ardeth pulled the reins to give Ahmar a rest. Jensa turned her head to look back at the City of the Dead. They were far enough away that the ruins appeared small, however, she still shivered and tightened her grip on Ardeth's waist. His gloved hand patted hers.

"I hate that place. It gives me the creeps."

"I know the feeling."

"How can you stand being near it?"

He laughed wryly. "I do not have a choice. I am in the City as little as possible. We only go in there when diggers threaten to raise the Creature."

"How can people be so stupid as to want to go in there?"

"Delusions of grandeur. They are looking to find gold and never fully realize what they have gotten themselves into. Plus, not too many Westerners believe in curses."

"Yes, they all think it's mumbo jumbo."

"Mumbo what?" His brow furrowed. He had never heard such words.

Jensa laughed. "Mumbo jumbo. Hocus Pocus. Nonexistent."

"Oh." He silently mouthed the words. They sounded strange to him. Another Western expression to remember.

"Seems like it would be easier to rob a bank or something. The common consequence is jail time, and as unpleasant as that is, it's preferable to the common consequence of Hamunaptra."

"People make it sound mysterious and intriguing. They are typically looking for treasure and thrills and always end up with more than they bargained for."

"More than they bargained for," she repeated thoughtfully. She did not continue right away, but pondered on those words.

"Yes?" he prompted.

She asked him a question she was a little uneasy to ask. "Do you kill every last person who enters the City? I mean, I know that's what you're supposed to do and I agree about protecting it."

"Jensa, you do not need to be thinking about such unpleasant things."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because…you know…you just should not," he stammered, unable to complete his thoughts to sentences.

"I know, I know. I'm a girl and I shouldn't think about death and violence, but I can't help it. It interests me."

"You find death and violence interesting? I do not."

"Ardeth, you know what I mean," she scolded.

He chuckled softly, patting her hand again. "Yes, I do. You are unique, Jen. Unlike the typical female. You even walk around in pants, shocking the…what do you call them? Snobs?"

"Yes, I go against every rule of etiquette. A lady of breeding should speak only when spoken to and if she does speak, it should be a soft and meek tone. I can tell you I've sat at many a business dinner my father holds just dying to stand in my chair and scream."

He laughed loudly. "I truly believe that given the opportunity, you would do just that."

"And that's why you love me?" Ardeth was too stunned to speak. His smile faded and Jensa felt him tense up. She immediately regretted having spoken of love. "Oh, Ardeth. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." He still didn't say anything and she felt the color rise in her cheeks. She had embarrassed him. Her ears burned and Jensa was thankful she was sitting behind him and couldn't see the look on his face. She was afraid of what she might see in his eyes.

Ardeth wasn't at all embarrassed. He was just surprised that she had guessed his thoughts and spoken them allowed. He was also surprised at how the word 'love' had sounded out loud in reference to Jensa. He liked it. "Do not apologize, Jen. You are right. That is why I love you."

She felt the tension in his body relax and her own embarrassment dwindled, but her ears still burned. Jensa tried to gracefully turn the subject back to what it had been before her sudden utterance of love. "So, what did you do to Onaba and Sifa? And you didn't answer my question."

"I thought I just did, " he smirked.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Not that question. I meant the other one about the people at Hamunaptra."

"Yes, we kill most of them. Some escape and some we let go as a warning to others so they know what will happen to them if they come with foolhardy expeditions seeking treasure. I do not enjoy killing people. I wish I did not have to, but I do not have a choice in the matter." He paused to take a deep breath. "I will only tell you that we kill them. I will not tell you how. There is no point for you to know how Onaba and Sifa died, just that they are gone and will not hurt you anymore." Ardeth closed the subject satisfied with his answer.

"Fair enough."

Later that night, they stopped to rest before heading out in the morning. Ardeth set up his tent and built a small fire. If he had been alone, he wouldn't have built it, but wanted to keep Jensa warm. He pulled his tunic off again and wrapped it around her shoulders. The temperature had drastically fallen.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said sitting down next to her.

Jensa was dreadfully melancholy. The closer they came to Cairo, the sooner she would be separated from Ardeth for good. She didn't want to go back and suddenly decided what she would do. "Take me back with you."

He glanced at her quizzically. "I thought that was what I was doing."

"No, I mean take me back with you to your village. I don't care about anything else. I just want to be with you."

Ardeth stared long and hard at Jensa. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, Ardeth, I mean it. More than I've meant anything else in my life. I love you and I don't want to go back. They'll take me away from you if we return to Cairo." She threw her arms around his neck. "Please say you'll take me back with you! Please, Ardeth!"

Ardeth held her tightly against him. She was trembling. For a second, he allowed himself to dream. He saw himself going back into the desert with Jensa. He saw them getting married, raising a family and living happily together with their love in the Med-jai village. Ardeth also saw her family. He knew the consequences would be dire if he acted on his feelings for Jensa. He made his decision and felt his own heart being ripped in two.

"No."

Jensa stopped trembling and froze. She threw herself off of him and stood up. "Why not??" she demanded angrily.

Ardeth too, stood up, towering over her by one foot. He painfully stared down at Jensa. She looked so tiny and fragile. The hurt poured from her eyes. "It would be wrong, Jen. You are wrong when you say you do not care. You care very much. If I were to take you home with me, you would miss your family and they would miss you. Another reason why I cannot take you back is because your father would have the entire police force of Cairo looking for us and if they found the village, our secret society would be shattered. I want more than anything in this world to take you with me, but it would be wrong. You must go back to your family and I will take you back, whether you want me to or not."

"How can you be so cruel? I just told you I loved you and that I want to be with you and you reject me?" Tears exploded down her face. "No, I won't go! I won't!" She turned her back on him and tried to walk away, but he came up behind her and draped his arm around her. Jensa struggled fiercely, but could not break his grip of steel. She lost her footing and sank to her knees, crying so hard she hyperventilated. He sat her down on the sand and pushed her head between her knees. Jensa felt the blood rushing back into her head with a vengeance. He raised her up and she sagged back against him. Her usual bout of hiccuping started again. She moaned in displeasure. Ardeth held onto her until her crying and breathing returned to normal. The hiccups eventually subsided. He moved his arm underneath her legs and lifted her up to carry her inside the tent. Once he had her comfortably positioned on the bedroll, Ardeth laid down beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said ruefully. Her eyes were red, swollen and burning.

"You should not be sorry, Jen. I understand how you feel, but please do not hate me for taking you back."

"I could never hate you, Ardeth." She rolled over onto her side to face him. He did the same.

"I wish it could be, Jen. I wished it for a very long time, but we must go our separate ways."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Try to sleep. It will be a long time before we reach your home," he advised.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Hold me?"

Ardeth moved closer and gathered her up in his arms. A feeling of possession nearly overwhelmed him as he held onto her. He wanted her badly, but he could not take her away from her life. 

Jensa snuggled up against his shoulder. A chill surged through him as he felt her hot breath on his neck. He turned his head to kiss her on the forehead. Within minutes, her breathing settled into a rhythmic pattern. It took a little longer for Ardeth to fall asleep. He hated for her to be in pain and knew he could do nothing to change it. Ardeth had no claim to Jensa in the eyes of the law or her family. How he could ever go on in his day to day life once she was gone, was a mystery to him. 

Despite the circumstances that had put them in the position they were presently in, Ardeth wished that they could lay in each other's arms forever. He wanted to spend every waking minute with her before she left. Coming into Cairo would not be something he looked forward to anymore simply because she wouldn't be there waiting for him to take them to their special place. Going to the oasis wouldn't be the same either. It had only been a special place because they were together. Jensa wasn't even gone yet and he was already depressed. Ardeth was once again tempted to tie her up, carry her back to the Med-jai village and keep her hidden away in his tent. He smiled despite his depression, knowing she would agree to let him do just that.

"I shall miss you, habibti," he whispered softly. Ardeth buried his nose in her hair and fell asleep with her fragrance in his senses. He would remember the smell of lavender for his lifetime. They laid together curled around each other, Jensa's hands tightly wound around his robes and Ardeth's arms tightly wound around her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Someday **__**

Someday

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

CHAPTER 5

Michael stood on the front porch anxiously watching for signs of his sister. She was not back yet. He had been keeping watch on the front porch since his father and Fadil Tamal left. He wasn't waiting alone either. The Med-jai also awaited their chieftain's return, but Michael could not see them. Their black robes concealed them from view. He felt uneasy knowing they were camouflaged in the darkness, lurking about without so much as making a sound. He wondered if they even breathed like everyone else. Michael didn't care to be in the company of the desert warriors, and would never admit it to anyone, but he feared the Med-jai and because he feared them, he hated them. Naturally, the hate his father had for the tribe transferred to him. The sooner Jensa was home, the better. Michael could barely stand her being with Ardeth. The very thought of him touching his sister turned his stomach. What did she see in him? Of all the men in the world, she had to pick someone he despised. Michael considered Ardeth his enemy, but what could he do about it? Jensa was headstrong and would never listen to anything he had to say about the matter.

One of these days, Ardeth Bay would get what was coming to him. Michael didn't know when or how, but he wished he could be there to watch. Little did he know, that he would later on in his life regret having wished that.

Michael blinked a couple of times, squinting out into the darkness. Riders were coming. He recognized the familiar figures in black. Great, he thought, that's all we need around here, more Med-jai.

"Hey, Mom! The Med-jai are coming!" Michael yelled. 

It was very late now, but no one in the James household had been able to sleep. Mr. James was also riding in with the Med-jai. He had reached about halfway between Cairo and Hamunaptra when he ran into the warriors. When Jensa's brother saw that she was not with them as they rode up to the house, he feared it was too late. Mrs. James and Kerri came running down the stairs and out the door Michael held open for them.

The large party of Med-jai warriors and Mr. James came to a halt. Mrs. James' pained features carried to her voice. "Where is she? Where is my baby?" Mr. James jumped down from his horse and rushed to her. "She's dead?" she gasped.

"No, Jennifer. She's fine," he consoled.

Mrs. James glanced over to a Med-jai who had dismounted and stood right behind her husband. She looked around Mr. James' head to the warrior. "Are you Ardeth Bay?" she asked the veiled man. 

He pulled the covering down. "No, I am Madir Bushan, Ardeth's second. Your daughter is alive."

"Then where is she?" Michael stalked up to stand next to his parents with cold eyes focused on Madir.

"She is with Ardeth. Mr. James we have told, but now it is your turn and I will be frank with you, Mrs. James. When we found her she was unconscious, tied to the statue of Anubis in Hamunaptra."

"Hamunaptra!" she wailed. "Why on earth would her kidnappers take her there?"

"It is possible she was to be their sacrifice," he answered simply. Mrs. James sharply turned her eyes to her husband.

"What's the matter with you? What kind of tact is that to just blurt out 'sacrifice'?" Mr. James scolded. "Can't you see my family is worried sick?"

"I merely answered your wife's question," he retorted.

Mr. James ignored him and looked down into his wife's frightened eyes. "That was not the reason, remember?" he reminded her softly then looked back to Madir. "We found a ransom note in my study. They wanted money or else they threatened to kill her."

"Why isn't she with you? And where is your brave leader?" Michael asked angrily.

"Once we rid ourselves of the kidnappers, Ardeth did not yet know the extent of her injuries. He could not chance jostling her around on a horse for two days until he was sure she would be all right.

"When he's sure, he'll bring her back?" Mrs. James blinked several times to keep her tears back.

"Yes."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Michael's temper flared.

"Ardeth is an honorable man. He _will_ bring her back," defended Madir.

"Get a hold of yourself, son." Mr. James placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Mr. Bushan," Mrs. James said, "for coming to tell us. We appreciate your help more than you know."

"You are welcome."

"Do you know who the men were that took her?" asked Kerri.

"No, I had never seen them before. When we searched for her in the alley, we were fortunate. A young girl in the _souk_ witnessed your daughter's abduction and she told us what she saw. We would not have known anything, if not for the child."

"Bless her heart," Mrs. James smiled warmly.

"It's late. I suggest we go back inside and wait," announced Mr. James. "You are welcome to stay until Mr. Bay returns, if you want to. You may use our stables as well."

"That is kind of you, Mr. James. We thank you for your hospitality."

Jensa's family shuffled back inside their home and gathered together in the den to wait for their daughter's return.

***

Ardeth and Jensa arrived the next night. He led his horse into the stables and found the horses of his men. They are still here, he thought, wondering if that could be a good or bad thing. The James' would have no doubt been upset seeing the Med-jai return minus he and Jensa. He prepared himself to face the fury of Mr. James and Michael.

"Jensa, wake up. You are home."

She stirred and moaned quietly, still in deep sleep. Her head was snuggled up to the back of his shoulder and her hands were clinging to his waist. He managed to pry apart her tightly laced fingers. Jensa was very strong for a girl. Ardeth swung his leg over Ahmar's head and jumped down. Jensa opened her eyes and sleepily looked around. She was not fully awake yet and looked down at him as he threw the reins over a stall railing. She held out her hands to him like a child wanting to be held. He pulled her off the saddle and swiftly held her in his arms. By the time they reached the house, Jensa had fallen back to sleep. Two Med-jai stood guard at the door. At his approach, they placed their hands over their hearts and raised them skyward in the traditional Med-jai greeting. He bowed his head to them slightly and one opened the door in a wide arc for him to enter.

Many pairs of eyes were instantly on him as he emerged from outside. Mr. James stood and opened his mouth to speak. Ardeth shook his head. "She is sleeping," he whispered.

Her mother and father quietly approached to inspect their daughter. Her calm and quiet sleep was a relief to them all. Mrs. James stroked her tangled hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her bruised face was a reminder of the ordeal and Mrs. James gasped quietly, "Is she all right?"

"Jensa has a few bruises, as you can see, but otherwise, she is well. Show me her room so she may sleep."

"Of course," she said, "Follow me." Mrs. James turned and headed up the stairs, opening a door and stood aside for Ardeth to enter. Kerri came in behind Ardeth, ready to aid Mrs. James in the care of her daughter.

Jensa was so small in his arms, contrast to his large frame, Mrs. James noticed. His reluctance to release her was apparent. She knew her daughter and Ardeth had been friends for many years, but wondered if it was more than that. Ardeth laid her down softly on her bed. His fingers brushed her cheek.

"May I wait in your home for her to wake?"

"Yes, of course."

"I will be downstairs."

Mrs. James followed him to the door and before shutting it, replied, "I'll come get you as soon as she is awake."

Ardeth exited the house and gathered his men together. "Return to the village. I will remain here awhile longer." The Med-jai went into the stables and quickly saddled their horses. Ardeth walked along side Madir, who touched his leader's arm to stop him.

"Do you think it is wise to stay here alone?"

"Yes, why?" He gave him a puzzled look.

"When we arrived, her brother was very agitated to learn you and the girl had not returned with us. He was trying to insinuate—"

"I know what he was trying to insinuate!" Ardeth interrupted sharply. Madir stared at him in surprise. Ardeth sighed and clasped Madir's shoulder firmly. "Forgive me, sadik (friend). It is not you my anger is directed at."

"I know, My Lord, but you may become angry with me after you hear what I have to say."

Ardeth's hand dropped from his shoulder and he folded them across his broad chest, giving Madir a stone cold face. "What?" he hissed.

"I have to question this friendship with James' daughter. You have known her for years, but lately you seem much closer than just friends."

"I do not see what business it is of yours to the nature of our friendship."

"I am your second, Ardeth. It is my responsibility to make it my business. You also have responsibilities. You lead the Med-jai, but you are still young. I am nearly twenty years your senior and I have more experience."

"In what?"

"Matters of the heart. I have been married many years. I know what a distraction they can be."

"You think Jensa distracts me?" His stone cold eyes narrowed slightly.

Madir hesitated, not sure of what Ardeth's reaction would be. "Yes, I do. You constantly worry about her safety. She is always on your mind. I know, I have been there. You have to admit, Ardeth, she keeps your mind from your important duties."

Ardeth sighed in irritation. He understood what his second was trying to tell him, but he did not really care.

"Look, I am not saying you should completely abstain from her, but remember what your priorities are."

"Jensa _is_ my priority."

"You have always been quiet, Ardeth. Lately, you have seemed more distant than usual. Your mind appears to wander. I suspect you are thinking of Jensa quite often."

"I will always think of her. I could not do otherwise."

"You are in love with her more than I realized," he said gravely.

"So? Is that so terrible?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not she gets in the way of what needs to be done."

"She would not. Besides, it does not matter anyway. She will be gone by the end of two weeks. They are leaving—back to America. So you do not have to worry, even though your worries are unjustified. If I could keep her here, I would, but I cannot." Ardeth's eyes were full of sorrow none could quell. He backed up, slowly turned and left Madir standing in the stables. 

Madir stared after him with regret. He did not know Jensa very well. It was not only the problem of her being a distraction, but he believed she would not last more than a week in the desert. She and her family had lived in Cairo for many years, but they did not live in the desert. It was a completely different world apart from the busy city. She was a wealthy, well-bred girl from a prominent and respected family throughout the museum world. Madir could almost picture Jensa throwing a hissy fit if she did not get her way, and she would not in the middle of the desert. It would be in everyone's best interest for Ardeth to marry a woman from his own tribe, someone used to the life they lived. He did not think that Ardeth would marry any time soon, though. He was sad now, but if Jensa returned to New York, he would forget her in time and eventually settle down. 

Madir mounted his horse and felt like running after Ardeth, but he knew better considering the mood he was in. He had never seen him so depressed…and all because of a girl he could not be with. Yes, it was best for the James girl to leave. The sooner the better. Ardeth will forget her and hopefully move on with someone else. Some of the villagers were promised to each other for matrimony since they were born, but as leader, it was Ardeth's born privilege to marry whomever he wished. He had had many offers in the past and would no doubt have many more, but he had refused them all. In fact, he rarely kept company with the Med-jai women. Madir knew Jensa was the cause of Ardeth's marriage refusals. He was young and love could be fleeting and perhaps would not last long for Ardeth. The right woman would come along in time.

Madir led the horse out of the stable to find the others patiently waiting.

"Yallah! Emshe!" The group headed away from a busy last few days to their village for some much needed rest. 

From the shadows of the house, Ardeth watched them leave. The anger and sorrow burned within him at the same time. Who was Madir to tell him what he thought was right? It was no one's business, but Ardeth's. He took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes. It would not do well for Jensa's family, especially her father and brother, to see him this way. 

Ardeth needed to keep his hands moving while he waited to see Jensa. He went into the stables and looked around for the grooming tools and began care of Ahmar. He took his time and slowly brushed the black hair of the Arabian until it shined. An hour later, he decided to leave the stable and head back to the house. As he neared the steps, voices floated down from the house to his sharp hearing.

"Where is Mr. Bay?" The voice belonged to Jensa's mother.

"He was outside the last time I saw him," answered Mr. James. 

"Tell him to come back inside. Jensa is awake and asking for him." Ardeth's face lit up. Jensa wanted to see him. He quickly took the steps two at a time and surprised Kerri at the door. She wasn't expecting him to be right behind it.

"Oh, Ardeth! Good, you're still here. She really wants to see you." Kerri glanced past him. She didn't see the Med-jai. "Have they gone?"

"Yes," he said as he climbed the carpeted stairs, "I told them there was no need for them all to stay. They are returning to our village," he said as he turned the corner to go up another section of stairs. 

"Oh." Kerri was disappointed. She had hoped to speak with Fadil again and thank him for being kind to her during this ordeal. She shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ardeth stopped at the door and knocked. "Come in," a voice called. He pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold. Jensa was lying in bed. He had never seen a lovelier sight than Jensa alive and safe, albeit a trifle melancholy. She had taken a bath and was wearing a blue nightgown with a matching robe draped over her shoulders. Her dark hair hung loose, cascading in waves over the pillows she leaned against and her left shoulder was elevated with a scarf tied around her neck. Both of her wrists had been redressed with fresh bandages. 

Michael and she were engrossed in conversation.

"Yes, siree. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself in case something like this happens again."

"Michael!" Their mother reprimanded. 

"What, Mother? I only said _in case_ it happens again. Besides, she needs to know. I'll teach you to shoot and maybe even fight with a sword. Dad taught me and he's the best."

"A sword? Really?" Jensa grew excited. 

Ardeth felt a stab of jealousy. He had actually been thinking along the same lines as Michael. Jensa did need to know how to keep her herself protected, but he wanted to teach her these things himself. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Jensa with a sword in her hands. A sword and Jensa just seemed to fit. 

Jensa smiled warmly at Ardeth and beckoned for him to come over to her. Michael's look, however, was far from warm. Mrs. James took her son's hand and pulled him out the door. "Take all the time you need," she said shutting it.

"I shall have to smack him for that," Jensa said.

"Smack who for what?" he asked as he pulled a chair over by her bed and sat down.

"Michael gave you a dirty look. He's not very grateful. You did save my life after all."

"He can give me all the dirty looks he wants to, it will not change anything."

"Good, let's just both ignore him. By the way, did I thank you for saving my life?" she said with embarrassment.

He shook his head.

"Shame on me. Thank you, Ardeth and thank all of your men for coming after me and rescuing the damsel in distress," she said mildly humorous.

"I will always be here when you need rescuing, Jen."

"I'll remember that."

Silence ensued. They had many of these moments where they just sat in each other's company quietly, watching each other. Jensa acted first and put her arm around his neck. Just with one hand in a sling and the other free, she squeezed him so hard his breath caught in his throat. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" she exclaimed.

Ardeth stroked the length of her hair. "I shall miss you too." More than you know, he thought. He nuzzled her neck gently. Jensa closed her eyes and savored this moment of closeness. She had to capture every moment because she didn't know if one such as this would ever come again. All of these new sensations crept into her body, tickling her senses and making her aware of him in a completely different light. Just the other day, she had told her father she had no feelings for this man whose lips were on the soft skin of her neck. Funny how things changed so quickly. Ardeth slowly left a trail of kisses up her neck. She smiled slightly as his whiskers tickled her face. First, he gently kissed her bruised eye and then her bruised jaw before finding her lips. 

Her alabaster skin was delicate under his lips. Ardeth pushed the robe off of her shoulders and stroked her arm. He moved to the edge of the bed, needing to be closer to her. He maneuvered around her injured shoulder and slid his hand onto her waist. She brought her hand up to his head and pushed his turban off to engross her fingers in his wavy hair. It was unruly from the time in the desert, but the disheveled look heightened his handsome masculinity. Jensa was amazed at the sheer softness of it and dug her hands as far into the waves as she could. She inhaled deeply and caught the scent of vanilla, musk and sandalwood in his clothes and skin. He pulled her closer to him and they could feel each other's hearts pounding.

This could not go on any further. Before Ardeth lost control, he broke off the kiss. She was not ready, but maybe someday…

As they breathlessly pulled away from each other, Ardeth felt relieved that he had finally found the courage to kiss her. Jensa had been secretly hoping he would. The kiss was enough to make them realize that there was no one else for them, except each other. Ardeth had not wanted to overwhelm her and wanted to make her first kiss memorable. He felt he had accomplished just that. 

"Ardeth?" Her hand found his and held onto it tightly. 

"Hmm?" Ardeth shook his head a little to clear away the fog of his emotions and concentrate on her words. He brought her bandaged wrist up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I want to apologize again for the little outburst I had while we were in the desert. You're right about everything you said. I was frustrated and angry and should not have taken it out on you."

"Please do not apologize. Know that I want you more than anything else in this life."

"I know." Her gaze fell to his full lower lip. She untangled her hand from his and traced the smooth curve with her thumb. "I promise you. I'll come back. It may be awhile, but I promise I _will_ come back…to you."

He smiled revealing snow white teeth, matching the youthful olive complexion. "I like the sound of that." Just as soon as the smile appeared, it faded. He glanced downward and fingered the soft lace material of her nightgown.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I do not think I will be able to see you again before you leave. I have been away from our village for many weeks. I need to return." That was part of the reason, but Ardeth knew saying good-bye to Jensa would rip him apart and he did not want her to remember him that way. He wanted her to remember him as he was now. Happy. He was happier with her now than he had ever been.

"Oh." She laid back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Jensa felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, Jen. Try not to be sad. You did say you are coming back someday. We have that to look forward to."

Jensa blinked as hard as she could to keep the tears from falling and sniffed quietly. "Yes, I did say that. I'll be impatient every step of the way." She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"As will I." He cupped her chin in his hand. "Open your eyes and look at me." She obeyed. Ardeth stared long and hard at her green eyes glistening with tears and felt himself drowning in them. "I love you."

Her eyes filled with joy. "I love you too." Their lips met again and he reluctantly stood, moving the chair from her bedside back to where it had been. "If you do come back, you will make an excellent Med-jai warrior," he said placing his turban atop his head.

"You think so?"

"Yes," he said nodding, "You already have the battle scars to prove how brave you are." His finger caressed her black eye. She laughed softly and felt her cheeks flush. "Goodnight, Jensa. Sleep well."

"Good night, Ardeth." He reached down and gave her hand one final rough squeeze. The ring on her finger crushed into her skin. She didn't even notice it. Ardeth let go and walked out of her life. It would be a long time before they could be together again.


	6. Chapter 6

Someday **__**

Someday

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

CHAPTER 6

He felt like he was going in slow motion. Was this really happening? Was this really the last time he would ever get to be with her? A sense of foreboding crept into his mind. This was it. He would never see her again. He had had the chance to keep her here…with him, but he had refused. More than anything, he wished he had the power to turn the clock back, tell her he loved her and take her away. His heart screamed that it was not too late. She was not gone yet. He began forming an irrational plan in his mind. He would tell her family that he was taking her and no one would be able to stop him. She rightfully belonged to him. They would not dare challenge him. No, he could not do that. Instead, he could sneak up to her room like he had done on so many other occasions through the years. He would tell her to pack up whatever she thought she would need and they could escape into the dark, toward the village. They would become man and wife, have children, lots of children. They would be happy. Why would they not be happy? They loved each other. No! No! It could not be. It would never work out. There were too many things standing in their way. Her father was the main reason. Ardeth was by no means intimidated by her father, but Jensa was still very young and still very much under her father's protective wing. He told himself he had to keep going. He must turn his back on her. The minute he left her alone in her room and dragged himself down the hallway towards the stairs, he felt like his feet were in blocks of cement. Jensa was getting farther and farther behind him. At least ten times, he stopped and started to turn back to her room. Ardeth knew how deliriously happy she would be if he came back to her, but he could not do it. He must be strong and ignore the ache in his chest. It felt like he could hear his heart breaking off into pieces and being crushed with every step he took that forced him farther away from her.

Ardeth bit back the tears stinging the corners of his eyes, took one last look at the closed door of Jensa's room and hurried down the stairs and was about to leave until Mr. James called out to him. 

"Mr. Bay?" Ardeth stopped, pausing before turning around. The chieftain fixated a cold expression onto his already tense face. Mr. James walked over to Ardeth and stood before him, looking him directly in the eye. "I'm very grateful to you for bringing her back to us. I'm in your debt. What can I do to repay you?" It took a great deal for Mr. James to put his pride aside. Ardeth had brought his daughter back home safe and sound. He deserved credit where credit was due.

"Nothing, Mr. James. The only payment I need is just knowing that she is safe and alive. I would do it over again. To the underworld and back if I must."

"I know you would," he said slowly. Everything was confirmed. This Med-jai loved his daughter and he was certain she reciprocated those feelings. "Well, thank you once again for taking such good care of her." Mr. James extended his hand to Ardeth. He hesitated at first, but firmly grasped the American's hand. Mr. James returned the firm grip. He bowed his head to Mr. James, placed his hand over his heart and waved upward, disappearing out the door. 

Mr. James remembered one final thing. "Oh, Mr. Bay?" Silently, Ardeth stepped back into the home. His warrior expression was still cold. "You are welcome in my home anytime."

Ardeth's eyes softened a little. "Thank you. I extend the same courtesy to you." 

After leading Ahmar a little ways from the house, Ardeth took a final look at the James' residence and glanced towards the window of Jensa's room. The lattice to the side of her balcony stood empty, waiting for her to climb down it, but would never have another to use it for midnight meetings. He could not even begin to count the number of times Jensa had climbed down the lattice to ride away with him. Ardeth swallowed hard. The lights of Jensa's room were off. He wistfully hoped she was asleep and dreaming of him. Turning the reins on the horse, the desert warrior turned his back on the house and sped away into the dark desert night with a heavy heart.

***

Two weeks later, the James family stood aboard "The Isis" at Giza Port waiting to sail. In a matter of minutes, the boat left the dock and sailed away from their home. Jensa had gone through the last few days in a blur, not really remembering what she had done. She only remembered her anguished thoughts and feelings. Her pain increased as the port bustling with people got smaller and smaller. 

Jensa stood on the deck, her arm still in a sling. It felt better, but her heart did not. She could not help but shed tears. Kerri linked her arm through Jensa's, clasped her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Jensa had hoped she would see Ardeth at the docks and frantically, her eyes swept the gigantic crowd, but he was not there. She had half-hoped to see him come running up the gangplank to snatch her away and make her his own, but that would have been too good to be true. It still amazed her that he had been such a close friend to her. She told him everything and then some. What was even more amazing was the day she realized that her feelings had blossomed into something deeper. She loved him, so much that it physically hurt. Jensa had been eating like a bird and sleeping less. Her body ached from her near death at the hands of thieves and kidnappers. She grieved for the love that could never be.

Jensa started to turn away, but felt a tremor in her heart and stopped. He _was_ there. She could feel his eyes watching her. Ardeth _had_ come to bid her farewell. There was no sign of him in the overflowing spectacle of people. She looked all around, once, twice, three times. He had hidden himself, she knew. His pain was just as unbearable as hers and he couldn't let her see how torn up he would be. They had never spoken the words of good-bye. She intended to give him her own good-bye that she knew would last longer in his heart than mere words. Jensa unhooked her arm from Kerri's, placed it over her heart and rose it to the sky, waving. 

The shadows of the buildings masked Ardeth's presence from everyone. He felt a pang of sadness and respect combined as she gave him the Med-jai farewell. He mimicked the gesture. She still could not see him and he wanted it that way. It would have hurt the both of them too much to see each other's pain. He had considered telling her good-bye in person, but he knew he would have most likely died where he stood. She watched the crowd, searching for him. Allah! If only he could hold her one more time, kiss her until she melted in his arms…tell her he loved her. But no, he must stay away from her. If they were too close, he knew he would forget all his logic and reasoning. No, it _was_ better this way. Or was it? Life would be dull. Jensa would not be there waiting for her middle of the night rendezvous with him. The barren deserts of Egypt had been bare for over three thousand years, but her empty presence surpassed that of the endless golden dunes. He did not want to live in this world without her. Ardeth came to that realization a long time ago. She had said she would return, but would she really? She might get caught up in her new life in New York and forget about him. He felt pangs of sorrow pounding into his brain, his heart, his soul. He tried to spawn the hope of her return someday into his doubting mind. When she returned, he would be here waiting. 

Jensa brought her right hand to her lips and kissed her ring, remembering her promise to Ardeth. She would return. 

"Someday," she whispered.

****

THE END

(oh, come on, you really think this is THE END?)


End file.
